Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by raven1777
Summary: At school Raven is pushed around, and is stepped on, but after a life changing event she is left contemplating on the question:Should I Stay or Should I Go? Dedicated to:Tecna
1. Chapter 1

SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the songs

Chapter1- Going back or Staying and Her First Performance

A little girl of only four years of age was sitting quietly. She was quietly sitting next to her mother. They were on a plane, which was heading to America. This little girl looked to be a younger version of her mother. With black hair and green eyes. She was very pretty as was her mother. Take one good look at the little girl and one good look at the mother and you could definitely tell that this little girl would grow up to look like her mother.

The little girl's name was Raven. Her mother's name was Arella. They were coming to America to survive a war. This war would harm them both. They come from a country called Azarath. Azarath lays in Saudi Arabia. They're home was being invaded by Tamerainians. Which is a neighboring country.

Although Raven looks to be a normal little girl with out a care in the world, she wasn't. She is the heir to her father's throne, once come his fiftieth birthday. By then Raven will be seventeen. She knew of this and this is one of the reasons why she is troubled. She is also troubled by a pang of guilt. She feels guilty for leaving her father behind and she is also worried for her country. She did not want to leave but as some one as important as her could not be in such danger.

The plane lands and Raven and her mother are to be escorted to their new home in a city called Jump city. After a three-hour trip to their new home, they are very tired. They get out of the car and walk inside to their new home. They did not know how long they would be there. But they would make them selves comfy. They could have lived with the family they had in America but they didn't want to be a burden. Their family was Arella's sister, Nieve. (Remember they have family here)

Raven and her mother live in the suburbs. They have been living there for quite some time. Approximately three years to be exact. Raven is now seven years old. She has grown accustomed to her new life in America. She has friends and she loves her school. Yet she still seems gloomy or depressed. One day they get a phone call.

" Hello is this the Roth residence"

" Why yes it is. How may I help you?"

"This is Derek Trigon's assistant. I have been informed to tell you that the war between Azarath and Tameran is over. And that we have been victorious"

"Well that is wonderful news"

"This means that you can come home now. In three days I am to come to get you to come back home."

"Ok thank you we will be waiting for your arrival"

"Good bye"

"Good bye"

Arella was home alone. She was as happy as when she brought Raven into the world . She could not wait to go home, to see her husband, to see the land she once stepped on. She could not wait to tell Raven. She thought Raven would be just happy as her. But unfortunately she thought wrong.

"Mom I'm home" cried a Raven

"Raven I have good news"

"Um what is it mom"

"We're going back to Azarath"

"What I don't want to go back. I'm perfectly fine here"

Arella's face just saddened. She thought her daughter would be as happy as she would be. She told Raven that they were going back not matter what. But Raven wasn't all that happy with the idea. She just can't drop her life and go back to her old one. She didn't like to be pampered. She didn't like a lot of attention, which is why none of her friends know she's a princess. Telling her secret would mean people being her friends for the wrong reasons. She told her mother that she was staying here no matter what.

"Raven we must go back. Don't you want to see father?"

"Yes I do, but I can not just drop this life."

Arella gave a silent pause. She did not know what to do.

"Raven if that is what you wish to stay here then we will figure something out"

"Thank you mom"

Raven then went to her room. She sat there for a few minutes thinking about what just transpired. She asked her did she want to go back. Should she stay or should she go. She didn't know. To take her mind off of things she started doing her homework. At eight o' clock she went to eat dinner. They sat there and didn't talk like they usually would. After Raven was finished she went to go take a shower and she would be off to bed.

By nine o' clock she was in bed. She did not fall asleep till ten. At three in the morning Raven shot right up from her bed. She ran down the hallway to her mother's room and woke her up. She woke her mom because an idea popped up in her head.

"Mother I know what we can do."

"And what is that Raven"

"You can leave me with Aunt Nieve. That way I'm still in America and you know someone will take great care of me"

"Raven are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes mom"

"Ok Raven"

"You can go live with her tomorrow"

"Ok mom. Good night"

"Good night"

The next day Raven and her mom packed all of her clothes. They went to Nieve's house. Nieve was excited Raven would be staying with them. It would sometimes get lonely only having Jennifer around. As soon as she opened the door Raven jumped in to her arms. Arella was happy to see her sister and niece. Her niece was Jennifer or Jinx, as she preferred. Jinx was the same age as Raven. Which was a good thing. Now Nieve lived all the way on the other side of town. So that meant Raven would be changing schools. But Raven didn't mind, well only a little bit.

Before Arella left she gave Raven something. She gave her a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain and an amethyst stone hanging from the chain. Why it had been amethyst and not emerald is a secret. But hey I'll tell anyways. Green was not Raven's real eye color nor was black her real hair color. Purple was her real hair color and purple was also her eye color. If she had come to America like that then she would have gained so much attention. For she was the only human known to have these two fascinating attributes that were real not fake.

Raven and her mom hugged and said their goodbyes. After that raven came inside. She learned all about her aunt and cousin.

Years past quickly like dozen of birds flying. Raven had learned to love her aunt and cousin like if they were her first family. Nieve was like Raven's mom. And jinx was like her sister and best friend. Now they were both fifteen and in high school. They were now officially sophomores. Raven and Jinx didn't have many friends. They didn't really care. Their only friend was a man name Victor Stone. He was a football player and was popular but he didn't care if they were nobodies. He looked tough and mean on the outside. But Raven and Jinx knew he was just a big teddy bear on the inside.

Few weeks later

Raven and Jinx were in a depressed mood. Victor had stopped hanging out with them. He told them he didn't want to be friends with losers like them. Raven was so angry even the slightest question could make her blow her top. She wanted to know why he had such a sudden change of heart. On one day during a class she had wrote him a note and he surprisingly wrote back. He said it was because Kori Anders would black mail him. Before Victor knew Raven and Jinx he was in a bad crowd and he did some bad things.

She now understood. Kori Anders was her sworn enemy. She hated her and vise-versa. Kori was a stuck up girl that thought she could get what ever she wanted. And because Kori was from Tameran and to more specific princess of Tameran. And she bragged about it. Well in conclusion Kori Anders would try and make Raven's life a living hell. And she turned the whole school against Raven except for teachers and Victor. Victor was only there because if Kori told his secret he could kiss college good-bye. And Raven wanted what was best for Victor.

Raven only had Jinx. And by the beginning of their junior year students started mistreating Raven and Jinx. They would trip them or push or knock their books down. But the worst of them all was Kori, Gar, Terra, and Richard. Richard was Kori's boyfriend. And gar and Terra were boyfriend and girlfriend and also Kori's crew. Every time one of them saw her or Jinx they would trip them or knock them down or just do something to intentionally hurt them.

That's when Raven started to dance and sing. She did this so she can get away from her life at school. She would dance Azarainian belly dance. It was a form of belly dancing but with more steps and grace. Her aunt told her about it. She then started writing songs. Finally one day a guy from a club called her. He told her that he was a friend of her mom and aunt. He asked her is she could dance or sing. She told him she could. And he told her if she could work at his club. And she told him she would as a matter a fact she would start today. Before she left she told Nieve and Jinx and they were really happy. She took her car, which her dad bought her on her sixteenth birthday. (A/N: 16 years old can drive ok so yeah)

Raven knew exactly were the club was at. She would pass it everyday on her way to school. She sped to the club. She got there in ten minutes. Right then it was eight o' clock. She met the manager. His name was Ramón. He asked her what happen to her beautiful eyes. She told them they were contacts. But she wondered why he didn't ask about her hair. That's when she remembered that ever since she moved to America her hair would turn back to purple during the night. Arella thought it was because of the air. Raven never paid mind to it because she never went out at night. She took out her contacts.

She told the manager that she didn't want to be known. So he came up with the name Jade. She also told the manager she bought her guitar and that she would sing a song she made. And with an approving nod she started to practice. When she heard her name: give a welcome to our new performer Jade. She walked on to the stage. She saw a stool and sat on it. And she talked into the microphone.

"Hello my name is Jade and tonight I will be singing. It's a song I made. It's called Nobody's Home"

She started singing. In the middle of the song she noticed Kori and her crew in the back. All of their eyes were on her. They didn't seem to recognize her or else they would of done something by now. But most of all Richard's eyes were on her, paying the most attention.

She started to get nervous but she still sang. She sang the night away. When she was done she heard everyone's applause and it felt good instead of the screams and curses she usually got.

Hey every one I told you guys I would be back I would be back. And better then ever. I think. I hope this story is better then the last. And I hope to have more chapters too. This came to me in a dream and I tweaked it a little bit because it reminded me of a novella- Spanish soap opera. I hope you rob/rae fans like it. I should have chapter two up by Christmas. Well plz review my story. It should be better then the last

-melissa


	2. Chapter 2

SHOULD I STAY or SHOULD I GO?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, unfortunately

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Monichhichi- thank you for reviewing and yeah it did start out fast but thanks

Luna fan- I'm glad you like it because it's different. Making it different was my whole point. O and I love rebelde too but I got the idea from a dream and my dream was like this novella. The novella is called " Contra Viento y Marea"

Sailormoonrobinravengirl- Well I'm glad u like it that much but any who Raven hates Kori because Kori is from Tameran and because Kori mistreats her. Now I know this may seem like Raven is racist but in this chapter you will see why else because there is another chapter.

This Chapter Is Dedicated To:

Tecna- Yup I dedicates this chapter to you because you leave me fantastic reviews and also because you always review my chapters. And because I know feel bad for saying the "B" word I changed it to girl. " Stuck-up girl" I hope you enjoy this chapter

The Moment You've Been Waiting For:

CHAPTER2- Should I Say Yes or Should I Say No

Raven's P.O.V

I loved how they all clapped for me. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. To someone else it may not be a big deal, but to me it was as I have been screamed at, insulted, and cursed at. These curses and insults usually consisting of Freak, weirdo, whore, slut, and last but not least gothic bitch. I hated that one. I was not a goth. So what if I dressed in dark colors. We, all see Brittney Spears wearing black but we don't call her a gothic bitch. I'll get over one-way or another.

Like I was saying they must have really liked my performance because some people are even whistling. I gave a thank you and bow and I went back stage. Then I see Ramón come up to me.

"Great job Raven they really love you. You should come back tomorrow. And I thought your performance was excellent." His comment made me smile. I then answered him.

"You really think I'm that good. Because if you do I will come back tomorrow and then next day and for so long as you want me here."

"I don't think you were great. You were better then great. You leave the audience wanting more."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow and o tomorrow I wont be singing but I'll be doing what my mother and aunt were famous for back in Azarath"

"That will be great Raven with a mother and aunt like yours you'll be great"

"Thanks" I tell him. I then walk out to my car. It's dark out but I don't mind as for I've always liked the dark. But this is really the first time I've been outside to see the dark the moon creates. And I now think it's beautiful. The moon is shining in the star filed sky. It's one of the most beautiful things I've seen. I stop looking because if I don't I'll never get home.

I drive all the way to " my house". The lights are still on this means Jinx is still awake because as for Nieve she likes to go to bed early even if it is Friday. I park into the drive way and get out. I then walk into the house and go to my room. Only seconds later do I hear a knock.

"Come in Jinx"

"Hey girl how was your performance"

"Jinx if I told you it was the worst thing ever I'd be so lying to you"

"So I'm gonna say it went well"

"It went better then well Jinx. It was great people were clapping and whistling. Ramon said I left them wanting more so that why it's my official job now with out the pay because I don't want the money"

"Well I guess that's a good thing because you're always cooped up in the house."

"That's true Jinx"

"Hey can I come to your performance tomorrow"

"Sure why not the more the merrier"

"Ok thanks. Well I gonna let you sleep so good night Raven"

"Good night Jinx"

After our conversation I undressed and got into the shower. The beads of hot water felt good on my back. I was in there fro like ten minutes before I got out. I dried my self and put on some nightclothes. I turned off the light and got into bed. Before I fell asleep I was trying to find a good explanation as to why Richard was staring at me like that. He can't do that he has a girlfriend. I just shrugged it off and went to sleep.

I wake in a cold sweat. I look over to my nightstand and I see my alarm clock blaring its red digits at me. It reads two a.m. I just had a nightmare. It's one I haven't had in a long time. It's the death of my sister, Nightingale. I had a sister. She was two years older than me. See before the A.T. (Azarath and Tameran) war they were allies. Kori and Nightingale were friends. One day they were playing on a balcony with no railing. I remember if it were yesterday as for because I was there watching in the shadows. They were playing tag. I saw Kori push Nightingale. Most people thought it would have been just a harmless push but it lead to my sister's death. Nightingale fell plunging to her death of 30 feet in to the air. I know it was not an accident as I saw an evil glint in Kori's eyes. It's one that I will not forget for it sometimes haunts me in my dreams. This is how the A.T. war started.

I wonder what would lead Kori to do this. She was such a sweet girl. Maybe being with her sister Kari started to rub off on her. We even use to play together. We were almost inseparable sometimes. But since that day I hated her. It's hard to believe a three year old would have such hate in side their hearts. It's hard to believe now. For we hate each other even though she doesn't know that it's me.

I got up and started to look through some of my things. I looked through a chest. In the chest were the skirts and scarves and tops my aunt and mother dressed in to belly dance. They stopped when they were sixteen. So it was perfect just my size. There were blue, yellows, purples, pinks, grays, oranges, blacks, and just about any other color you could come up with. I pull out a blue scarf, a gray top, and a blue skirt. I tried it on and looked at my self in the mirror. I didn't look as bad as I expected. I went to my radio and turned it on. I put the volume on low. The Azarathian music started to play and I started to dance. Moving my belly and twirling, and stepping here and there. It was a great feeling. I took off the clothes and putt them in a knap sack. Those would be the clothes I would dance in to night.

I looked ay my clock and it read five a.m., feeling a tired I got in my bed and went to sleep.

At nine I woke up. Still nobody was up. I should go wake up Nieve. I went to her room and woke her up. She woke up and greeted me. That was the type of person she was. Didn't matter if she was sleepy or not she would still be happy.

I then went to go wake up Jinx she liked to watch cartoons. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was funny. The rest of the day was uneventful. I then look at the clock on the wall and it read 7:30. I said goodbye to Nieve got my knapsack, got jinx and left. I didn't want to be late.

As I walked in through the door of club Roman greeted me. And he greeted Jinx too.

"Why hello Jade and Jennifer"

"I prefer Jinx"

"O okay Jinx it is. Jinx you are as pretty as I remember. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"Uh okay"

"Hey Ramon" I say

"Hello Raven "

"You do have the clothing for your performance right"

"Of course I do" I then pull it out of my bag.

"Raven that's an excellent choice. That was the same one your mother chose the first time she preformed."

"Wow yip dee doo" I say not really all that excited.

"Well I'll eave you to practice"

I then tell Jinx to come with me back stage. She does. We go into a room in the back. I take out the outfit and put it on. After I was done changing Jinx turned around. She had a shocked face on. She told me I looked beautiful and that why didn't I share this body with the rest of the world. I just told her because if mortals were to look at my body they would die. She said what and I told her I was being sarcastic. Its now that she gets it.

I tell Jinx she can go sit in the audience. She goes and I see she picks a table in the back. I then practice for a few minutes until I hear Ramon introduce me.

"We all saw yesterday. She left you guys and girls wanting more. Well today she's not singing but she's dancing. A dance called Azarathian belly dancing. Give a hand for Jade."

I walk out on to the stage and it dark. I see Jinx waving at me even if it's dark. The lights above turn on and so does the music. It's the same song I danced to in my room before. I start moving my stomach in a wave like way. I then move my feet and before I know it I'm dancing all round the stage. In a corner I see Richard. He's staring at me intensely like yesterday. It doesn't affect me though. I notice he has a dream like face on I also notice he's here by himself. After many minutes of dancing I stop bow turn and walk away. I hear the applause and people scream in encore. I would give an encore but I'm too tired. I get redressed and start putting my clothes in my bag. I then go out t where Jinx is in the crowd. Before I leave I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Santee Clause. No I'm kidding but it was Richard Grayson. I give him a glare and he backs off but he's till going to tell me something.

" Um Jade I have a question"

"Yes"

" Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." He says it all with a cocky ass grin, which makes me sick to my stomach. I bet you he thinking I'll say yes and wait if I did say yes wouldn't he be cheating on Kori.

"No" he has this look of utter shock. Like no woman can turn him down.

" Why not"

"Because I don't want to" and I leave with Jinx following me. He must have not noticed her because he would have said something.

Over the next few days I go to the club and sing and dance. And every night I see flowers in my changing room. I know they are from Richard. And every night he's there. And every night he asks me out. And every night I turn him down. Until a week later I get tired of it.

"So Jade do you want to got out on a date with me"

"If it would make you stop bothering me then yes"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll pick you up here after you're done performing tomorrow"

"Great " and I sigh. I walk away and change and go home. I lie in bed thinking does he really want me or is he just going to use me. Should I go with him or should I stay here. And I also realize he's technically cheating on Kori but right now I don't really care because I'm so tired. And my dreams are filled with a certain blue-eyed sexy man with black hair in spikes. When I wake up I think do I really think he's sexy and o crap what have I've gotten my self in to.

Well that chapter 2. It's longer than chapter 1. Well I hope it was better then chap 1. It looks like I'll have chapter 3 a little bit before Christmas. I'll try. O I know I called Kori a bitch so I changed it to girl "stuck-up girl" well review please I want to know what you guys and or girls think. And in the word of The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: it's a fan fiction crime to read and not review

-Reissa-


	3. Chapter 3

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the songs

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Ravene: what are caps is it like a caption of the story in the summary because if it s I don't have it in there my summary consists of what happens with out reveling it all but thanks for reviewing anyway

Halfwolfdemon- well I have chapter 2 out but now you are going to have two chapters to read. And I glad you think it's good enough to make you want to read more

This Chapter Is Dedicated To:

Tecna- I dedicate another chapter to you because you are my faithful reviewer. Um is brill a good thing because I used context clues and it seems like it is but I'm going to go ahead and say it's a good thing because you've never given a bad review. And no you rock and your welcome.

The Moment You Have Been Waiting For:

Chapter 3- Should I Be Thinking About My Feelings or Should I Be Thinking About Her Feelings

Raven's P.O.V.

When I woke up from my dream that was filled with images of Richard I thought, " Oh crap what have I've gotten myself into. I mean I can't go on a date with Richard. By all that is evil I know that this is evil. It wouldn't be fair to Kori. But then again neither does Kori. I stopped thinking about my situation because if I didn't I'd probably worry too much.

Next thing I do is go wake up Jinx. She likes to wake up early too. It just so she can get into the shower first. Her attempts never work though. Because before I wake her up I put my clothes in the bathroom so I don't have to waste time looking for them. So I head towards the bathroom. Before I step in the shower I look at my reflection. And I think why would Richard want me. Maybe he just wants to use me like Malchoir.

Malchoir was this boy I met in Azarath one summer. While I was taking the summer off in Azarath I met a boy. I was thirteen years old. He was as hot as a stove pot. But he was as sweet as a lemon. I found that all the hard way. He only used me. He only wanted to be with me so later I would wed him. So, he could be King of Azarath. Well one night I caught him talking to his friends about how I was so stupid and gullible for believe that he would like an ugly girl as me.

I was so hurt. I felt like I was stupid for believing him. He was a stupid arrogant son of a beach.

As I saw my thirty-second flash back end I was still in front of the mirror. I get in the shower and turn on the water to hot. The water feels like it's washing my troubles away, making me forget my pain. After five minutes of scrubbing and washing I get out and put on my robe. I dry myself and change. I brush my teeth, brush my black hair and put in my green contacts.

I get out of the bathroom and go tell Jinx I'm done. I go into the kitchen to make myself some tea and two pieces of toast. And I sit at the island of the kitchen and start to read my book, The Da Vinci Code. About 10 minutes later I hear the door to the bathroom open and I see Jinx dressed and ready for another fantastic and wonderful day of school I think sarcastically. She takes a muffin and we say bye to Nieve.

While getting in my car Jinx starts talking.

"Hey Raven do you think my mom will get me a car?"

"Uh I don't know maybe"

"Yay I'm going to get a car"

"Yeah you keep telling your self that"

Soon after we're on our way to the fiery depths of hell called high school. As you can tell school isn't something I like. Jinx turns on the radio and instantly I hear a Brittney Spears song. I turn my car radio to CD mode and turn it to track number seven. It's one of my favorite songs. It's called "Seein Red" by Unwritten Law. I see Jinx playing with her hair. When she does that it means she's bored. Which means time is going slow. Oh gawd this was going to be one long ass day.

Finally we get to school. I go straight to my locker, trying to avoid any conflict because in the end I'm going to end up knocking somebody out. After three minutes of being at my locker I see the halls swarming with students. First ones I notice are of coarse Kori, Richard, Victor, Gar, and Terra. I try to avoid Richard's gaze because if I even look at him I know I'll probably freak out. It wasn't that I was nervous; maybe it was because I was starting to like Richard. Then I soon replay that thought in my mind. Yeah right and I'll be a monkey's uncle.

And here comes my usual day.

"Hey Ravie" says Terra

"How are you doing weirdo?" says Gar he then pushes me.

"Yeah how are you gothic bitch," says Kori

"You know Raven your day wouldn't be complete with out this" Richard then knocks my books down and she then pushes me when I go to pick them up. Lord I hate my life please just strike me now. Victor then lightly kicks me because he doesn't want to hurt me.

And I will get at least four or more mistreatments today. Yes my life officially sucks. O well. I get to class. Which unfortunately happens to be with Richard. The whole class I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking of him. I really do think I'm starting to like Richard. I'll know for sure when we go out to night. The bell rings and again with torture.

I go to my second class and I sit with Jinx. We sit all the way in the back. She writes me a note and passes it to me.

"Hey Aiden, you seem off. I know something happen so tell me." Jinx is the only one who still calls me Aiden her and my mom. It's a nickname. How I got it is beyond me. I then write I have a date tonight with Richard. Well not me but Jade. She writes back. "Oh ok but be careful Aiden remember what happened with Malchoir."

"Yeah don't remind me" The notes then stop and I go to the rest of my classes. Every now and then getting pushed around, I'm use to it, but one of these days I'm going to blow up.

I go to Jinx's locker at the end of the day. I do this everyday. I wait for her so we can go home. I see her coming down the hall. Looks like she has a band-aid on her forehead. My observations say Kori or her crew probably pushed her. She doesn't say anything and she gets her books and we leave.

By three o' clock we're home. I walk in through the door and greet Nieve who is in the kitchen. I get an apple and go to my room to do my homework. Hours pass by and before I know it it's seven o' clock. I take a shower put on some clothes. By now is seven thirty. I think about the date. Should I go or should I stay. I don't want to hurt his feelings but he hurts mine everyday. In a heated battle with my conscience, I decide to go. Before I left I told Jinx to come down to the club to watch me sing. I really did want to cheer her up.

"No I don't want to go"

"But Jinx I'm going to need some one to drive my car back to the house because Richard is going to drop me off."

"Great, now are you just going to stand there or are we going to leave" I never let any one else drive my car except for Nieve.

We get there by eight o' clock but before we go in I take out my contacts and Jinx takes out her contacts, leaving her eyes brown. She then takes the bands out of her hair makes a ponytail. We walk into the club and I greet Ramon and I see Richard waving like a maniac, which makes me think he's a dumb ass.

Jinx takes a seat in a corner and I take m place on the stage." Hey everybody tonight I can only give a short performance. I will be singing a new song I wrote called My Immortal"

I start singing and I see people are really enjoying it. And a few minutes later I'm done. And I hear clapping and cheering. And I say thank you and walk off the stage. I see Richard and he walks up to me.

"Hey Jade you look nice tonight"

"Uh thanks" I couldn't believe it this man right here could not be the same Richard who pushed me only hours ago. Before I leave I give Jinx my car keys and told her that I would be coming home around eleven.

We walk out to Richard's car. He's opens my side of the door for me. And in my head I'm giggling. Then I think "Oh lord no I sound like a stupid school girl" so we ride off. We stop at a restaurant and we eat. He starts asking me some questions, which I give less then five words response to it. He then asks me a question, which stuck with me all night.

"Jade why wont you answer me in more than five words? And why can't you bear to look at me. Am I that ugly to you? And why wont you smile?"

"Because that's the type of person I am. I'm never really happy but never really sad. And I don't think your ugly. I think your kind of hot, and I wont smile because you have to earn it. And if you don't like the way I am then you shouldn't have asked me out on this date"

"Well Jade I actually like girls like you. You aren't all about into your looks and you may seem cold on the outside but I know your warm hearted on the inside. And because I have to earn your smile it will be worth my effort if I have to earn. It must be heart melting. And thanks I think you're hot too." That comment made me blush. No man had ever said these words to me, not even Malchoir. His words melted my heart. And this is how I knew I was falling for him.

After we ate at the restaurants me went to go see a movie. When we walked in he held my hand. Maybe it was because he saw guys gawking at me, they're eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Well that's what Richard said.

We walked into the theater. I didn't pay attention to the movie. I was to busy thinking about my feelings. Through the whole movie Richard held my hand. He had soft hands. They were bigger then mine but I liked it that way. I had so many I thoughts I would of never had before.

Richard was being sweet. It's a side of him I've never seen except when he's with Kori. Then it reminds me. What about Kori? Did he not feel bad about doing this? I mean he was cheating on his girlfriend. And I know they didn't break up because I would have heard Kori crying in school. So now I'm faced with a dilemma. Ignore my feelings and forget Richard or go with my feelings and have a relationship with Richard while Kori is totally clueless.

I decided that I would figure it out tonight if I wasn't to tired. The movie ended and we walked out of the movie theater still hand in hand. We get into his car and he asks me where do I live. I wonder if I should really tell him. Should I tell or should I keep it to myself. I end up telling him because it was dark out and you never know what can pop out of the bushes. I knew how to defend my self but I wasn't in the mood to be attacked. In a few minutes we arrive at my house. He gives me his number and I record it in my cell phone, which I never use. He gets out of the car to walk me to the door. At my doorsteps he's looking kind of nervous.

So I'm thinking if he's going to kiss me. I would really like it if he did. It would be my first meaningful kiss. But should I think this way. Should I think this way or should I think about something else. He then leans in and…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh I made my first cliffhanger. Ha and I know all of you must think duh they are going to kiss but who knows. But any who I hope ya liked it especially Tecna. Well tell me what ya think so review and in the word of The Komodo Komodo Dragon Phoenix: it's a fan fiction crime to read and not review


	4. Chapter 4

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs

Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with Christmas stuff and I got sick. Yeah I'm always getting sick. But hey I'm here now with your new chapter.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH- Uh what are you talking about. What arrows. But I'm glad you liked my story enough to review it and to tell me to update so thanks.

This Chapter Is Dedicated To:

Lunafan- I dedicate this chapter to you because I like your reviews. Yeah I know I hate it too. How they mistreat Raven well Raven will get her revenge on them but not in this chapter to be more approximate many chapters away. I know sorry.

Tecna- Man I dedicate this chapter to you to because you are so nice. Your reviews are so heart melting and sweet it could make me diabetic. And Raven will get her revenge on them not in this chapter but many chapters away. I know sucks. O thanks for explanation on brill. And I hope you got a good grade on your history exam.

And The Moment You've Been Waiting For:

Chapter 4- Should We Be Together or Should We Stay Apart

Raven's P.O.V.

I can't believe he's going to kiss me. I want it to happen but I'm too nervous. He's leaning in and his eyes are closed. He looks peaceful. I don't want to ruin his night so I lean in to him. And before his lips and my lips touched his cell phone rings. Out of the cell phone I hear Kori's voice blaring from it. So I conclude it's on speakerphone. She's whining on why he didn't call her and where was he. I just look at him like who is that playing into the whole Jade thing because he never told Jade he had a girlfriend.

"Uh" he says. That's all he can say.

"Well aren't you going to talk back to who ever is on your phone" I say making him nervous.

"Can you hold on a second?"

"Yeah Sure I have all the time in the world" I tell him sarcastically. He turns around and walks a few paces in the opposite direction of me. I hear him telling Kori that he forgot to call her and that he's at his house where else would he be. So I see he's lying to her. Well it serves her right. I hear him hang up and he walks over to me.

Richard has this nervous smile on like I can explain. I then say, " You have a girlfriend"

"He says yeah"

"Ok right"

"Wait let me explain I asked you out while I had a girlfriend because I was going to break up with her."

" So why didn't you tell me before. You're making me feel like a complete dumb ass"

" Because I didn't want you to say no"

" I said no the first time.''

" Yeah I know but…." He stammers. It means I outsmarted him.

" You know what forget it because it doesn't matter because if you had a girlfriend and went on a date with me that meant if our date went wrong" And I was interrupted by his lips smashing on to mine.

I felt my knees go weak. I kissed him back. This was my first real kiss. Malchoir's kisses were nothing compared to Richards. And before the kiss started it ended. I felt almost magical. It was so nice, so heart warming. It melted away the ice that surrounded my heart.

He has a smile on his face, as do I. And he starts talking.

" Uh I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I have a girlfriend. You know I was going to break up with her tomorrow and" I stop him and say

" It's ok because you said your going to break up with her right"

"Yeah "

" So Jade today is Monday and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday"

" Yeah I guess so but I have to go to the club that night"

"Uh that's ok I can wait" I see understanding and I think I see love in his eyes. He couldn't possibly be in love with me. No one's ever been in love with me.

"Ok so I'll see you Friday night," I tell him.

"Yeah he says" But before he starts to walk away I kiss him on his cheek and go inside. I look out side through my window and I see him smiling. He then starts walking to his car.

I stop watching him and I turn around ready to go to my room. But I bump into someone. I bumped in to Jinx. She has a wide grin on her face telling me that u must spill the beans. I've never been one for girl talking but I did see Jinx sad to day and I wanted her to feel better so I motion for us to go to her room.

As soon as I walk into her room I see lots of bright colors everywhere. It's almost blinding. And here I thought she liked dark colors.

I sit on her bed and she says.

"Well Raven tell me what happened I only saw when you two kissed"

"What Jinx why do you spy on me"

"Because it's so much fun"

"Right" I say. I fill her in on everything. I had to tell her a second time because she wanted all of the details. Which really was annoying.

When I finished talking to her I told her good night and went to sleep. I had dreams of Richard. When I woke up I was feeling so many emotions; happiness, lust, love and wanted. I thought it was amazing on how Richard could awake so many dormant emotions I had.

I got up and got my clothes out for today. I grabbed my towel and knocked on Jinx's door. I heard her stir and I knew she was up. I went to the bathroom. I got undressed and like yesterday I looked in the mirror. I had better thoughts than of yesterdays. Today I was happy because of Richard.

It was amazing how the same man could make me feel like crap and make me feel wanted and loved.

I jumped in the shower. After five minutes of scrubbing and washing I got out, dried my self, changed, and put in my contacts. It was no different that any other day. I got out and let Jinx in. I went to the kitchen and did the same thing as yesterday.

When Jinx was ready to go I grabbed my book bag and car keys. Jinx and I said bye to Nieve and we were off to school.

While driving to school I was so happy. I felt that on Friday I would be able to tell Richard I was Raven. I couldn't wait to see Kori suffer. They were going to break up.

When we got to school I had one of the biggest shocks of my life. I see Richard and Kori still holding hands. And I notice a necklace on her neck. I guess Richard gave it to her. So he lied. He wants two girls just not one.

I'm in pain. It just wasn't fair. I was always made to be everybody's fool.

That day went as any other, being pushed around, laughed at, etc… During study hall I decided to write a song. It named it " Everybody's Fool" I decided it would be the song I would perform for tonight. The school day ended and I was thankful. I couldn't help to see Richard and Kori anymore.

I went home and did my homework. At eight o' clock I went to the club. And did my routine. I went on stage and sang a couple of songs. And the audience's applause made me feel better.

On the drive home I decided I would still see Richard. I mean so what if he had a girlfriend. I deserved to be as happy as any one else.

The rest of the school week passed by like any other school week would. On Friday night I packed my clothes so I could dance. Jinx decided she would come so I wouldn't have to come back to the club to get my car.

When I walked in I saw Richard with flowers in his hand and he was smiling. I walked over to him and said hi. He said hi back and he hugged me but I had to go perform so I left. I gave Jinx my car keys and she took a table near a corner of the room.

I went backstage and changed. I made sure I had my contacts out and my hair was purple. I wanted to make sure because before I entered the club I had pulled up my hood.

I heard Ramon introduce me. And I walked on stage. The music started and I started to dance. I turned and twirled. Stepped here and there moved my stomach and anything that would be in belly dancing. When I was done I heard the crowd cheering and clapping even some whistling.

I bowed and said thank you. I went back stage so I could change. I put my stuff in my bag. I walked out of the club to see Richard and flowers in hand and Jinx by my car waiting for me. I ran over to Jinx and gave her my bag and told her that I would tell her what happened.

I went back over to Richard and he handed me the flowers. They were roses. I was never given roses before. I hugged him and gave him a thank you. We walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. Then he got in and then we were off.

"Richard were are we going"

" I'm not going to tell you cause I want it to be a surprise"

"Ok" I said plainly. I was going to ask him about his girlfriend but I decided against because he would probably lie and it would hurt me because I knew the truth behind his words.

When we got to were we would have out date I was amazed. I didn't think he would take me to a carnival. He saw me smile so he said

"Are you glad I decided to have our date at the carnival"

"Yeah I guess."

We got out of the car and we entered the carnival. We spent at least three hours there. I have to admit it was fun. But the carnival wasn't the only part of the date. Before he took me home we went to this cliff. From there you could see the moon and the stars at their best. The scene was so beautiful. It wasn't till I met Richard that I started appreciating nature.

"So Jade do u like the scene"

"Yeah I do it's nice"

"I'm glad you like it" he then motions for us to sit in the grass. I sit down and he inches a little bit closer to me. I don't mind though. He then seems nervous. I then start talking.

"Uh Richard are you alright"

"Yeah I'm okay I just have to tell you something"

" Ok" I tell him.

"Well I didn't break up with my girlfriend" I stared at him shocked I didn't think he would tell me. This made me kind of happy.

"But why" I ask him.

"Well you see it's not exactly easy breaking up with her. I think she would become one of those crazy girl friend who would stalk me. See so it wouldn't be easy, but I still want to be with you."

"What are you proposing we do "

"We could still be together but it would be more of sneaking around"

"That sounds harsh but I'll go with that"

"Good, I'm glad you're not really mad" with that done we smiled at each other. And he enveloped me in a hug. And we kissed. We now had an understanding. We would be together but in secret. I knew it was wrong but right now I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but me and Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs

Author's notes: since the last chapter months passed by and it's now summer. My characters just finished their junior year of high school.

WARNING: THERE IS A LOT OF FLUFFIENESS EVEN FOR MY TASTE.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed and Dedications:

Thermopolis- This is an AU. And Richard is Robin. Just explaining because you sound confused. They aren't going to form the titans because this is an AU with some connections to Raven's past.

Tecna- you are one of my most loyal reviewers. I love you so much and you are my friend too. You always review my chapters and you leave the world's greatest reviews. You're so nice and thoughtful so I've decided to dedicate the whole story to you. I hope you like this chapter it's going to have a lot of P.O.V.s

Lunafan- you are also one of my loyal reviewers. I'm glad you are really enjoying this story. I also dedicate this chapter to you because your reviews along with Tecna's help me and inspire me to keep on writing.

And The Moment You've Been Waiting For:

Chapter 5- Should I Follow My Heart or Should I Follow My Father's

Richard's P.O.V.

"Everything in my life is going great. I have the best girlfriend in the world. I'm popular. I've got good grades and best of all everyone loves me.

My girlfriend she's so I cant even put it into words. She's hot for starters. She's exotic. And she's understanding. When I need space she'll give it to me. She's not over protective and clingy. She never complains and she appreciates everything I do for her, even if it's little. I think I love her"

"You know dude that doesn't sound like Kori"

"Yeah dude not in the least bit"

" Oh I'm not talking about Kori" I tell my best buds, Gar and Vic.

"Wait what do you mean your not talking about Kori" Gar practically screams at me.

"Yeah for as long as I've known Kori is your only girlfriend right"

"Oh I didn't tell you guys, I have a new girl"

"Wait you didn't tell us you broke up with Kori" Vic tells me.

"I didn't because we didn't break up"

"Wait I'm not following you Rich" Gar says confused.

"Gar you're so slow he's has two girlfriend's one is on the side" Vic explains to him.

"OH I see wait Dick are you crazy if Kori finds out you know what could happen remember what happened with Kitten, you guys didn't even go out"

"Yeah don't remind me Gar, but I'm not going to get caught I'm the master of pimping"

"Yeah sure and I'm Michael Jordan" says Vic

"Yeah Vic I am how do you think I got Kori to sleep with me"

"Well I don't know but you're going to get caught" says Vic

"No I'm Not"

"We'll both of you shut up I need to know is the girl hot and what's her name and tell me what you know about her so far"

"Dam Gar are you going to stalk her"

" No I just want to know what type of girl she is"

That made me realize I don't know a lot about Jade. I only know what she looks like and her name. I only know her first name. Now I've decided that I'm on a mission to know everything humanly possible about her.

I told my buds I had to go and I got into my car and headed down to the club. I knew Jade would be there. She's there every night. It was now 8:30. She would have to be done. I sped to the club. On the way there Kori called me. She was asking me where I was and things of that nature. She's been asking me that a lot lately and frankly it's getting on my nerves.

Before Kori and I hung up she told me she loved me. This made me feel bad. She loved me but I loved some one else. And I was pretty sure Jade loved me back.

Then I was at the club. O walked in and I didn't see Jade so I waited a few minutes. I then saw her come out from back stage. She saw me and she smiled at me. Her smile was so heart melting and sweet. She came over to me. And I hugged her. She then started to talk.

"So why are you here I thought you had something to do"

"No I'm done with what I was doing so I decided to come see you."

"Oh that's good," she tells me.

"Jade I realized I don't know that much about you so I want to know more. That is if you don't mind."

"I'm not really a person to share things with but you're the first person to want to know about me so sure I'll tell you about me but you have to tell me about you"

"Ok" we then go and sit down at a table. I tell her that she can go first.

"Well my name is Jade Thor and I'm 16. My birthday is August twenty seventh. I come from a country called Azarath. When we go back to school I'm going to be a senior and I live with my aunt and cousin. Your turn Rich"

"Wait your from Azarath. My father knows some one from there or something like that. There is also this one girl I think her name is Raven she's from there. Nobody likes her and her cousin. Do you know her? She has black hair and green eyes."

"Um no but tell me why don't you like her?"

"Well she's gothic and she thinks she's better than everyone else"

"Right so if I was gothic you wouldn't have given me a second glance and to let you know just because some people dress in dark colors doesn't mean they are gothic. And I like dark colors. But that doesn't make me gothic right. And if I was gothic you wouldn't have gotten to know me right and if you got to know her I bet you she not as bad as you think."

And with that said she stormed out. Man I've never seen her this mad. I think I offended her.

Raven's P.O.V.

"I cannot stand him. How dare he insult me? Just because some people wear dark colors doesn't mean they are gothic."

"Aiden you're to worked up about this"

'But Jinx we wear dark colors and gawd your right"

"I'm always right"

"T cha remember in the sixth grade when you told me that hamsters could swim"

"Hey that was along time ago Aiden"

"And yet I still remember it"

"Ok what ever so what are you going to do this summer. Are you going to visit Azarath"

"I don't know because I'm almost seventeen and that means it's almost time to you know"

"No I don't know"

"You know Jinx I hate you. You know dam well what I'm talking about"

"I know but I love to hear you say it"

"Fine it's going to be time for me to take my throne in Azarath after graduation"

"Aiden I don't see why you didn't graduate last year. And why you don't want to be queen of Azarath"

"Jinx I actually stuck around for senior year because I didn't want you to be left alone in the hands of those evil demons and your not exactly the brightest of light bulbs. And you know I can't stand a lot of attention and being pampered"

"You're right about the whole graduating thing but hey wait what are you trying to say"

"That you're not that smart and that you get bad grades."

"Right so that's why I have you here so we can share answers with out me contributing"

"So basically cheating"

"If you want to put it that way then yes" at her answer I scoff not because I thought it stupid but I thought it childish but then again Jinx was a child at heart.

"Hey Jinx I need help"

"With what"

"I have to take the black dye out of my hair"

"Why if your not going to Azarath"

"SO I need to take it out because over the summer I don't go any where and plus the dye is wearing out"

"Oh I see Aiden"

"Well then come on"

"Fine let me go get the remover thingy"

I wake up the next morning and run a hand through my locks. I see that they're purple. So it worked. I get up to go take a shower. But I hear someone is already in there and I wait a few minutes. I see Jinx come out. Wow the one time she actually woke up before me.

I go into the bathroom and shower. I get out and put on my clothes.

I go back to my room because I'm not that hungry. I just lie in my bed thinking about nothing. I roll over and I see a bracelet Richard gave me on one of our dates. I pick it up and I have a flash back about our date.

Flashback-

Richard and I were walking one night. The moon and stars were shining making the scene sort of romantic, if that's what you want to call it. Richard was holding my hand and he would occasionally kiss my cheek.

We then decided to go sit for a while on one of the benches. He then starts talking.

"Jade I have something to tell you"

"Ok"

"Well I think I'm in love with you" I stared at him wide eyed. I didn't think he would fall in love with me. I mean i'm love with him too but I didn't tell him because I thought he just liked me.

"Well Jade don't just sit there say something"

"What do you want me to say"

"Anything that doesn't makes me feel like a dumb ass"

"Ok I'm in love with you too."

"Ok good now I know"

"And now I know you love me back"

"But Jade I have to give you something"

"Ok" He then fished out a box from his pocket. The box was a dark blue and it was velvet. He opened it and gave me what was in side. It was a silver bracelet with amethyst stones dangling from it.

"Jade I want you to have this"

"It's lovely but I can't take it"

"No I want you to have"

"But Rich I can't accept it"

"Jade if you wont take it for you then take it because I love you"

"Fine" and he put it on my wrist.

"You know it matches your lovely eyes"

"Richard that was the corniest line I've ever heard"

"Hey I was trying" and he kissed me.

Flashback ended-

When my flash back was over I smiled. I couldn't be mad at Richard forever but I will make him apologize first. With something called guilt.

For the rest of the day I didn't do anything. At around eight o' clock I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and I heard my father's voice from the other end.

"Hey dad"

"Why hello Raven"

"So why did you call"

"Well your mother and I would like to know if you were coming this summer"

"No I'm not going"

"Why not"

"Because father your going to convince me to become ruler"

"How would you know that"?

"Because you've been doing it since I was fourteen"

"But Raven why don't you want to be ruler"

"Because father I don't want to"

"Raven you're the heir to our throne. If your not going to inherit Azarath then who will"

"I don't know father just pick someone"

"No I will not just pick someone they have to be from the line of Royal blood"

"So what father I don't want to be ruler of Azarath and that's final" and I hung up the phone. And just incase he would try and call back I un-plugged the phone from the out let. My father wants me to be ruler. I'm already princess cant I just stay that way.

Jinx's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in my bed and doing nothing. Aiden's room is right next to mine. I heard her screaming. Must be her father cause I heard her yelling about not wanting to become ruler.

I sit here bored out of my mind. I then hear a tapping at my window. I look out through it. When I look through it I feel a breeze come through it. The breeze was soft and warm. I look out and I see Vic.

"Hey Vic what are you doing here I thought you were too cool to seen be seen with Aiden and me"

"I know I want to apologize and tell you something"

"Well what is it"

" I think I'm in…

Ha a cliffhanger. review please. I really hope you guys liked it cause I think it didn't go as nice as I wanted it. But any who please review they really help me. Next chapter will have a lot of good stuff I promise with scout's honor (t cha like I was a scout)


	6. Chapter 6

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs

Author's notes: Ok I am truly sorry for not updating in such a long time. I hope my fans from this fic will forgive me especially Tecna. I was busy plus I was grounded. I was practically on project central during the vacation. And my brother was practically breathing down my neck.

Well I hope you guys can forgive me and read this chapter and review it. I would like to thank Frostflower, Thermopolis, lunafan, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAth, Allie, Blackattitude8, and last nut not least my most faithful reviewer Tecna. I love you so much Tecna cause you're so nice. And I love the rest of you too.

Oh and I have to ask all of you for your opinion. Am I really a bad writer? The other day I received an email. It told me I couldn't write. And that my ideas are as stupid as I was. It really hurt my feelings. I knew I wasn't a terrific writer but I thought I was ok. Now I want all of you to be honest with me please. But that letter isn't going to stop me from writing. It didn't get me mad it just got me a little down and it takes a lot to piss me off.

And The Moment You've Been Waiting For:

Chapter 6 - Should I Forgive Him or Should I Stay Mad At Him

Jinx's P.O.V.

"I know I want to apologize and tell you something"

"Well what is it"

" I think I'm in…"

"I think I'm in love with you"

Viktor told me in a rushed voice. Of course I didn't believe him. It must be a joke. I know Kori and co. put him up to this. They're trying to make me look like a fool. Well it's not going to work. And I'm going to let Viktor know I'm on to him and his little joke.

"You know Viktor I'm not going to fall for your stupid little joke"

"I know you don't love me. You just want to hurt me and Aiden more you ass hole, shit face I can't stand you."

Along with my screaming and Aiden's I'm surprised my mom didn't come up stairs. It's very surprising.

"No I don't want to hurt you guys any more and I really do love you"

"Oh really" I screamed at him.

"Yes I do love you and I wish you would stop saying I didn't"

"So when did you supposedly fall in love with me"

"Well after we stopped hanging out because of Kori I started to miss you and Raven, and I just thought it was because you guys were my friends and then I started to miss you a lot more than Raven and I concluded I was falling in love with you. I tried to deny it but you can't deny love"

"So you really love me," I asked almost afraid it was still a joke.

"Yes I do really love you and I want to apologize for letting my selfishness get in the way of our love and of our friendship"

As I listened to those words my heart melted. They were so sweet. And what made it better was that it came from Viktor. I will admit I do love him but I thought he just thought of me as a friend. And with these I hugged him.

"Vik I love you too"

"Ok good for a second I thought you were going to reject me"

"No I would never do that"

Next I invited him in side. He sat on my bed and we started talking. It felt so good to hear him talk to me, and for it not to be something so foul. And out of nowhere we hear Aiden scream.

"So what father I don't want to be ruler of Azarath and that's final," she sounded pretty pissed. Lately her dad's been calling a lot.

"So let me guess Raven just had another fight with her dad about the whole Ruler of Azarath thing"

"Yup and he's been calling a lot lately so she's really pissed"

Viktor was the only one we told about Aiden being a princess. He was the only one we could trust enough not to tell. He said he would never tell. So we had to tell him when he saw raven with purple hair and amethyst eyes.

Viktor had been reading up on Middle Eastern countries and found a few pages on Azarath. It said the ruler had purple hair and amethyst eyes.

"I don't know what's so bad about being ruler of a whole country"

"Well you don't know everything"

"So what is everything"?

"I'm not sure if I should tell you but I tell you anyway"

"Ok"

"Well Aiden she had a sister. Her name was Nightingale like the bird. She was older than Raven. You know Raven and Kori use to be friends. And so one day Kori and Night were playing and Kori pushed Night off a ledge."

"Wait what so Raven and Kori use to be friends"

"Yeah best friends"

"Oh ok wait so I'm guessing the push was an accident"

"No it was no accident. Kori did it on purpose. Raven saw it with her very own eyes. This is what started the A.T. war."

"So Kori is a murderer and she got away with it," asked a shocked Viktor.

"Yeah pretty much. After the war Azarath and Tameran became allies. But Aiden doesn't want to be ruler because Night was supposed to be. She doesn't feel right taking something that isn't rightfully hers."

"But Raven does deserve it"

"I know but Raven feels guilty she felt like she could have prevented everything"

"Oh I see"

Next Aiden barges in here fuming.

"Hey Jinx hey Viktor" Raven said casually. Raven then did a double take.

"Hey Viktor what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Kori and co." Raven didn't seem mad what's so ever.

" Hey Rae nah I cam here to tell Jinx over here I loved her and now we go out" that made me blush so hard.

"Oh ok I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone and oh don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Raven's P.O.V.

Wow about time hey got together. I'm happy for them. I knew Jinx liked him and I sort of had a feeling Viktor liked her back. Ah almost like a fairy tale.

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed. I had nothing to do. Today is my day off. I start to doze off when suddenly I hear a ring. I know I disconnected the phone from the outlet. I get up and start looking around.

Then I realize it's my cell phone. I look at the umber on the screen. It says Rich. My phone is still ringing. I really don't want to pick it up but I do anyway.

"Hello" I say.

'Yeah hey Jade"

"Hey Richard"

I put emphasis on Richard as my voice dripped with venom. Apparently he caught my venom.

'Um I want to apologize for what happened"

"I'm not one for, forgiving one so easily"

"Well what the hell Jade I said I was sorry" Rich boomed

"Well yelling at me like that wont get you off the hook you bastard"

"I'm not a bastard you prude bitch"

"I'm not prude you pompous arrogant jerk jock strap"

"At least I'm not a slut who thinks they can sing and dance" I'm usually not affected by words like this. But his words stung. It felt like a knife was cutting through my heart. It hurt and it hurt a lot. I want to cry. And I've never cried before in my whole life, with exception of when my sister died.

"Um you know Richard I got to go bye" I say this with sadness in my voice. I hear him telling me to wait. I know he realized how much his words stung.

"No bye Richard'

"No wait Jade I'm sor"

I hung up on him before he could even finish. I walked around the room. I was thinking about what Rich said to me. They stung more than he would ever know. I couldn't sit around my room.

I grabbed my black Puma sneakers. I put them on and ran down stairs making sure I had my house key. I told Nieve I was going for a walk.

"Hey Nieve I'm going for a walk"

"Okay Aiden just be careful"

"Al right"

Nieve so sweet and kind. She always worries about other people but not herself. She's as pure and white as snow. Hence, the reason why my Grandmother called her Nieve. (In Spanish nieve means snow)

I walk out the door and start walking. It's not that bad outside. Plus it's dark and it's a summer night, which makes it all the better.

After walking for ten minutes I end up at the park. I start walking along its path. This is the same park where Rich told me he loved me. I sit down on a bench and the flashback replays in my head.

After I realize I'm doing this I shake my head and start walking home. If I'm going to get over Rich I cant think about him.

A Week Before School Starts

"So Jinx ready to do my hair"

"Yeah Aiden I do this all the time"

"Ha just don't mess up or Viktor wont be able to recognize you"

"Ha funny like you can beat me"

"Yeah remember that one time in karate I kicked your ass"(Remember this, they took karate)

"Shut up Aiden and come on"

"Alright"

After an hour of sitting Jinx is finally done.

"Thanks Jinx"

"No problem"

I then walk to my room. I then stand in front of the mirror staring at my self. I then notice purple at my ends. I grab my hair and look at the end.

So my hair is black now with purple tips. Not bad. It left traces of the old Raven and of Jade. In a week I would start school. I decided right then and there that I would be different this year. Jinx decided to do it also.

Jinx would not be stepped on or used. Her being with Viktor is really a good thing. He gave her more confidence. I'm glad she's finally found someone for her.

I wouldn't let anyone step on me push me or even use me. If someone had something to say they can some see me. And I wouldn't put up with anyone's crap.

A week passed by. And before I knew it Jinx and I were saying bye to Nieve. I decided to let Jinx drive. I flipped down the visor and looked at my self. I definitely looked different. My hair but my eyes were still the same. But I had a different aurora about me, which gave me more confidence. Although I feel nervous. I had avoided Rich the whole summer. Of course he would call but I wouldn't pick up. I didn't have any thing to worry about as far as I know he thinks I'm Raven.

I get out of the car and grab my book bag. Jinx tosses me my car key and I catch them.

"So ready for our last year of hell"

"Yup just a little nervous"

"Is it cause of Rich"?

"Yeah sort of"

"Well don't worry about it he doesn't know who you are"

"Right"

We start walking. We go inside. I see old faces and many new. Jinx and I go up to the front desk to pick up our schedules.

"Who are you. Give me first, middle and last name" says the secretary with out even looking up from the computer.

"Jennifer-Noah- Shadow and Raven-Anna-Roth" we both said.

"Okay here you go hope you have a nice day"

We started to compare our schedules. We had most of our classes together. And then because I was so caught up in my schedule I bumped into somebody.

"Hey be careful dark girl you're getting stronger you know" I smiled as I heard one of Viktor's names for me.

"Hey Vik"

"Hey Vik" said Jinx just as happy to see him.

"Hey baby"

"Okay stop with the love," I said

"You're going to make me hurl"

"Yeah what ever Rae"

I found out Viktor was in my homeroom class as was Jinx. We started to walk when I heard a shrill cry. From the moment I heard the voice I knew I wanted to punch some one.

"Oh hey Ravie and Jinxie" it was Kori.

She came running over to us. I wanted to punch her right then and there but Vik gave me a look telling me not to. So I just stood there until she came over with Gar, Terra, and Richard. It was now that I started to get scared.

My heart beat started to become louder and louder.

"Hey Ravie and Jinxie"

"Yeah hi"

"Wait no I missed you"

"Believe me , me telling you I missed you would be the year's biggest understatement."

"With that I smiled" I had just challenged her

"Well I could pretty same the same thing to you and Viktor why are you hanging with them?"

"I'm with them cause they're my friends and Jinx's my girlfriend"

"Oh really you know I have a problem with this"

"Well I don't care so you can take your problems and shove them up your ass"

"Don't talk to me that way"

"I talk to you the way I wish"

During this whole thing I stayed quiet, stealing a glance at Richard every now and then. Terra and Gar were to busy making out to even care.

"ENOUGH SHUT THE HELL UP" Richard's voice boomed.

"Gawd shut the hell up Kori, I don't want to fucking hear you. Let Vik be with who he wants to be. And come on"

Kori hadn't spoken a word. She just stayed quiet. I saw tears forming in her eyes but they never fell.

"Now come one I don't feel like staring at the ugly cousins anymore"

"Fuck you asshole." I screamed at Richard. I wasn't going to let him insult me.

"What did you say"

"Did I stutter? No"

"Up yours you stuck up prude bitch"

"You fucking bastard. Your such an pompous arrogant jerk jock strap" I didn't mean to tell him what I told him before it just slipped out. I know it hurt him. I saw a flash of hurt and then anger.

He threw a punch at me but I caught his fist instead and flipped him over my shoulder. Thank god I had done karate. I didn't slam him hard in fear of me hurting him badly.

I heard Kori scream and call me a bitch. I started to walk away trying to avoid more conflict. I couldn't wait till this day ended because I would then be off to the clubs were I could escape this life.

Before I knew it rumor spread that I beat Rich badly. I just wanted the day to be over. While coming from lunch to my locker out f nowhere Richard came up to me and punched me in my arm and told me we were even. I did feel a little better but the pain was excruciating.

As soon as the day ended I got up went to my locker and emptied out my books. I saw Jinx waiting for me.

"Hey Aiden I'm hang with Viktor do you mind"

"Nah I don't mind"

"Well okay I'll see you later"

I went straight home. I didn't feel like making any stops. I just wanted to get home do the little homework I have and go to the club. When I got in the house I said hi to Nieve and went up stairs.

I did my homework slowly still thinking about today. After my homework I took a nap. At seven o'clock I got up and took a shower. After I changed I looked in the mirror my eyes were purple and so was my hair.

I bid my aunt a good bye and I got in to my car.

In twenty minutes I was at the club. This was the one place were I would never be hurt, besides my house.

I walked into the club and was greeted by Ramon.

"Ah hello Jade long time no see:

"Ramon I saw you two days ago"

"Oh right my memory is slipping"

"Well I'm here and I'm ready"

"Okay looks like we have an open house tonight"

"Okay"

I started walking when I spotted Richard. He was sitting at a table by himself with his head down. I know he must feel bad so, I've decided I would forgive him. I walked towards him. He didn't notice though. So I decided to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Rich my boy blunder"

His head instantly shot up. He had a smile on his face which could make my heart melt.

"Jade finally I've seen you"

"Right hey Rich"

"Hey Jade, I want to apologize about what I said on the phone a while back I now realize how much those words hurt"

"No it's ok I was being ridiculous"

"So are we still together Jade?"

"Only if you want to be"

He hugged me and I gave him a kiss. Neither of us wanted to pull away but I had to if I didn't want to get fired.

"Okay Rich you want to go for a walk after my show"

"Yeah sure if it means more time with you"

"Ha you're a real romantic"

"I know and you love it"

I walked up to the stage and started singing. I sang a few songs. Some old some new. The crowd loved it. I got off stage and saw Rich waiting for me.

"Ready to go sure am"

we walked in a park for at least an hour. We talked and I got to know more about him. I learned his dad was Bruce Wayne. I think my dad knows him maybe.

"So Jade Bruce is going to have Christmas Ball and I want you to go with me"

"What about your girlfriend"

"Well she's going to go visit her parents"

"O kay sure I'll go," I told him.

That night Richard and I had gotten back together and it made me feel so happy.

For the next few months no one really bothered me. It was probably because I flipped Rich. Before I knew it we were on Christmas break. I had hung out with Jinx and Vik, and Rich as Jade. I had taken the dye out of my hair too.

I couldn't wait till the ball. I had already bought my dress months in advanced.

The dress was simple and like Jinx said hugged my curves perfectly.

It was December twenty-fourth and I was out side waiting for Rich to come pick me up. When he finally picked me up he said I was the most perfect angel he's seen.

The night went by a blur. We danced, we ate and I got to me Bruce Wayne who told me I looked lovely. But that night was perfect for one reason: my first time.

After the party was over Rich wanted me to stay with him. I was afraid to but I loved him right.

We went up to his room. We started kissing. It was hot, passionate, and in love.

We had stopped because Rich asked me a question.

"Jade are you sure you want to do this"

"Yeah I'm sure Rich I mean I love you and you love me"

"But I just want to make sure we're not moving a little fast'

"No I'm fine" although inside I was a nervous wreck.

"I mean are you sure we shou" and I cut him off by kissing him.

Clothes were tossed, skin was touched, sweat was made, and so was love. I was in a world of bliss. It felt great to have him on top of me. I loved it so much and I knew he did too. It was perfect this is how I wanted it to be.

I wanted my first time to be full of love, and not just because of hormones. At this time I felt loved truly loved. And I fell asleep in his arms, for the first time.

So I finally updated. I hope you guys don't mind it took a long time. Well I hope you guys love this chapter cause I think I rushed it. But please review

Reissa


	7. Chapter 7

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: Yesterday I asked my mom if she would get me a pony and she said no, but she could get me the owner ship of teen titans

Ahhh I fall out of my bed

"Only if it were real" sniff, sniff

Also I do not own the songs

Author's Notes: ok people don't be mad at me please. I was grounded so I couldn't get on the computer. All I did was cause a nuclear bomb to go off sheesh. No I just didn't clean my room well now I'm here and I'm glad you guys liked As Long As You're Happy.

Oh about the emo thing. I'm into it.

Oh here's a link to what raven might look like as an emo.

http/i15. some other Teen Titans might appear

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

Tecna: Your welcome. You have reviewed every one of these chapters so I might as well dedicate this whole story to you. Also you're so nice. And I'm so happy you loved it.

Sailormoonrobinravengirltemblaron1- thanks your review made me feel a lot better. And here's your chapter cause I know you couldn't wait for it.

Hall Of Shame:

Stupid nutz: Well lets see. Your review was childish. And couldn't you think of any thing better to say. You must have that of the mind of a three year old. And think about it maybe you're the prude bitch because I don't see you with any fics. Maybe look at what you have first then flame my story. And if you don't like the pairing then don't read. And flame my story not the pairing.

And For The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 7: Should I Tell Him or Should I leave Him In The Dark

Raven's P.O.V.

After the vacation I had a new spring in my step. I was extremely happy. Nothing could ruin it, not even Kori. Richard and I were on very good terms.

It was the second day of school, coming from Winter break. Jinx and I were at my locker. I was getting some stuff and then we would go to lunch.

"So Aiden You quite chipper. I'm usually the chipper one. And you my best friend, are usually the depressed one"

I hadn't told Jinx what happened yet.

I closed my locker and looked down at my emo attire. It wasn't exactly gothic, but that's what I wanted. Plus Richard kind of turned over a new leaf and said he wouldn't judge a book by its cover.

So I looked down at my shoes and I was blushing. I was also shifting uncomfortably.

"You didn't did you"

"Um no"

"Yeah you did you know you can't lie to me, I always have been sort of like a human lie detector"

"Fine yes Jinx"

"OH Aiden when"

"On Christmas"

"OH I see"

Jinx had started to blush too. And I knew it she had done it too. She just faced me and she knew I knew but I wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

I got my stuff and we walked to the lunchroom. I didn't want anything to eat because everything made me want to throw up. It usually didn't do this. I told Jinx I would be right back. I almost ran to the bathroom. I quickly opened a stall and closed it. And I puked. It was disgusting.

I felt like I was going to be sick the whole day. I threw up once more. I got up and went to the sink to rinse my mouth out. When I was done I went back to the lunchroom. Jinx wasn't in there. Then I see her wave from outside. And I saw Viktor across from her.

I went out side and sat down with Jinx.

"Hey Jinx hey Vik"

"Hey Rae, Hey Aiden"

"You know Aiden you look a little sick," said Vik in a concerned voice.

"I'm okay I just threw up"

"O okay"

I started feeling a little light headed.

"You know I'm going to go to the nurse I don't feel good, Jinx if I go home can you get me my home work"

"Okay Aiden I hope you feel better"

"Yeah me too." Said Vik.

Vik was always worrying about me. He's like my big brother. He always makes sure I'm okay.

I walked to the nurse's office. But before that I had bumped into someone. I didn't see who it was until the extended a hand to me. When I looked up it was Richard.

"I'm sorry Raven"

"Wait what you're apologizing to me"

"Yeah I did bump into you"

"Ok"

I took his hand. After that I stood for a little bit and then I felt my legs wobble. I almost fell but Rich caught me.

"Thanks Richard and excuse me, I have to the nurse. Bye"

I walked away fast. I didn't want to have any more falls. When I got to the door I walked inside. I sat in a chair waiting for the nurse, Ms. Reina. She was a very nice Hispanic woman. Right now she was tending the wound of some girl. I've never seen her before. Her skin seemed almost gray.

I looked at her attire. She was dressed almost like me. Her hair was black but her front bangs were red. I took a quick glance at her eyes. They were red and big. And she had on a necklace. It was an A, red A. By the looks of it her favorite color is red.

I surveyed her some more. The nurse was cleaning a wound. She must have fallen and scraped her arm on the cement sidewalks. I finally looked away. And I sat there for another minute or two. I would stand but this fainting feeling was getting to me.

"Raven, Raven"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay mihija"

(mihija is really mi hija, but we like to put it together and say it to a girl we know well- oh it mean my daughter)

"Yeah it's just I'm little faintish"

"Oh sorry, but would you mind showing Ally to her class"

(I don't know Argent's real name so I put Ally)

"Um sure Ms. Reina"

"Thank you Raven"

The girl, Ally shyly walked up to me.

"Hi my name's Ally and I'm new here"

"Hi my name is Raven"

After we finished our introductions she gave me her schedule. She had History right now with Mrs. Chase. I showed her to her class. Before I walked back to the nurse's office she asked me to be her friend. I was never really asked that.

"Um Yeah sure I'll be you friend, Ally"

"Oh thanks, I asked because people find me weird"

"Oh no problem, well I'll see you tomorrow I might go home."

"Okay I hope you feel better"

I walked all the way back to the office, almost stumbling on my self. When I got to the nurse's office Ms. Reina asked me what was wrong.

"Ms. I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Okay wait a minute I have to get some Advil for you"

"Okay"

She returned with a cup of water and an Advil.

"Okay Raven I want you to go home and rest. Later if you feel okay you can do the regular things you do."

"Okay Ms."

I went home. As soon as I got there I told Nieve and I went upstairs. I went straight to sleep. When I woke up I felt a little better. It was seven o'clock. I was well enough to sing tonight. So I got up and went down stairs. I grabbed an apple the fruit basket on top of the counter. I told Nieve I was going.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the club. I saw Rich, but he was with Kori and co, minus Vik. I just walked by not even making eye contact with Rich. I know he looked at me. But right now I don't even know his name. Maybe tomorrow I'll know him, if he's not with Kori or co.

I walked into the back. Ramon greeted me.

"Ah hello Jade, You look so lovely"

"Thanks Ramon" I said blushing.

"Oh Jade you're father called me and he told me to tell you to come home"

"When he calls back tell him you're not my secretary, that you don't need to be taking messages and that I'm not going to go home"

"You know child your father's birthday is coming soon, you should return home. Also your mother misses you"

"It's that I don't deserve to be ruler"

"Ahhh but child that's what Nightingale would have wanted, for you to take her place if she couldn't be there"

"I know but it doesn't feel right"

"Well, I'll just leave you with this piece of advice, follow your heart, Raven dear and may Azar be with you"

"Thanks"

After our conversation Ramon walked away. Only a few things stop me from being ruler, one: I don't deserve it, two: I can barely take care of an egg, much less a country, and three: I'm not cut out for it.

I walked to the front of the stage. I decided I would sing a new song I thought of over the break. There was a piano on the stage. I went to the bench and sat down. I put my hand over the keys and started playing. Next you could hear my singing. I was singing Listen To Your Heart (Man I love this song, not the techno one but the slow one, but w/e I love them both)

When I was done singing people started clapping. When they calmed down I started singing My Immortal. (Love this song too) They seemed to love it. I guess it's they're favorite because they never get tired of it.

I was done after My Immortal. I bowed and walked off the stage. I was done early and I was hungry, so I decided I would buy an ice cream cone in the park. I was really craving for some.

I parked my car and got out. It was a nice night to walk in the park. I decided to walk a bit. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Vik. He was sitting on a bench and someone was next to him. From what I could see it was a female. I then, saw them kiss, and I notice it isn't Jinx.

Man Vik how could you do that to Jinx, I thought.

I walked up to the bender and asked for a vanilla cone. (Man I want some ice cream now and it's like twenty-five degrees out side, man I'm crazy.) I paid him and went on my way.

By the time I was home I finished my cone, yet I was still hungry. I hope Nieve left me some food. I walk in the house to find Jinx sprawled out on the couch watching music videos. Right now "You're Beautiful" was playing. She seemed depressed.

"Hey Jinx" I wanted to tell her about what I saw.

"Hey Aiden"

"Um Jinx I saw something and" I didn't know how to tell her. I wasn't good with these things. Usually I stayed quiet.

"I know what you saw and it doesn't bother me, cause we broke up, but we're still friends. I hope Karen and Vik will be better off then he and I"

"Oh ok, um I'm going to get something to eat"

"Okay"

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. I then spotted something weird, but it looked good.

After I ate I took a shower and went to bed. Around two in the morning Rich called me, and we talked a little bit until I got really tired.

That's how it went for another few weeks or so.

I woke up one morning and looked around. I had to throw up. I quickly ran to the bathroom. When I was done throwing up I looked at my calendar. It was Saturday and today I would go out with Richard. Today was February twenty-fifth. I feel strange and I feel bloated. I quickly took my calendar and flipped to December. I had marked when I got my menstruation in red. I then flipped to January and February. I hadn't marked anything. And that meant one thing.

"I'm pregnant," I said, barely above a whisper. I put on some clothes and got in my car. I raced to the pharmacy. I went in and got out. All I wanted to buy was a pregnancy test.

I went home and did the test. It came out positive. I didn't know what I would do. I was too young. And I couldn't get an abortion, for two reasons it was wrong, and I think it was too late. I'm about two months.

Jinx walked in on me pacing in the bathroom. Jinx's eyes immediately fell on the test.

"Aiden, oh gawd I'm be an auntie"

"Jinx!" I said in an upset voice. I almost cried but I was stronger than that.

"I don't know what I'm going to do"

"It's okay Rae, you know your mom did want you to have a child at a young age, she wants to be a grandma so bad, and your dad also wanted this"

"I know, it's not about getting in trouble it's about nine months and Rich"

"Well, I think he'll be happy"

"Yeah sure" I told her sarcastically.

I went to Nieve's room. I had to tell her. She was till asleep, but if I didn't do this now I wouldn't be able to later.

"Nieve"

"Yeah honey"

"I have something to tell you"

"Well what is it dear"

"Well, I'm, I'm pregnant"

"Raven I'm going to be almost, like a Grandma"

I swear if I were a cartoon you would have seen an anime sweat drop.

"So you have no problem with this right"

"No of course not honey"

"Ok I'm let you sleep now"

"Okay Raven"

It almost made me laugh. Jinx and her mom had the same reaction. Now all I had to do was tell my mom. I ran to my room and got my phone. I dialed my mom's number. She instantly picked up.

"Hello"

"Yeah hey mom"

"Hey Aiden"

"Yeah mom I'm going to tell you this, you're going to be a grandma"

"Why Raven I'm happy"

"Yeah Jinx told me you would be"

"I'm so happy and wait till your father hears about this, he'll be etastic."

"Yeah mom, well I'll talk to you another time"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I spent the rest of the day figuring out how to tell Richard.

By the time he came to pick me up I already knew what I would tell him. I would just be straightforward.

"Uh Rich I have to tell you something"

"Yeah Jade"

"I'm pregnant" I had said it with my hands over my mouth, but I knew he heard t loud and clear.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ooh a cliffy. I know I'm evil. What will be Richard's reaction? What will happen to Jinx? How will Raven's dad actually take it? And why am I asking all these questions if I already know the answer?

Well please read and review. And if you flame me, flame the story not the pairing

Oh and don't get upset if Raven got let off the hook easily and her mom wanting her to be pregnant. This actually happened, my mom wanted to be a grandma, and when my sister got pregnant my mom didn't have a problem with it. Oh and go to the link up top.


	8. Chapter 8

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: hmmmm I wonder what it'll take me to get my hands on the legal right of Teen Titans

Also I do not own the songs

Author's Notes:

Sorry I haven't updated in like what one to two weeks. I am really sorry but I have like some sickness, maybe a cold and I'm mentally unstable.

But thanks to all those reviewed. Most of you are glad I update finally.

Thanks: watergoddess08, Frostflower (Thanks for the name), Tecna, Sailor girl and Luna fan.

Your reviews are helping me a lot and I'm starting to become mentally stable again. If this story is updated in like three months, then you know I'm mentally unstable and the thoughts have gotten to me. But enough about me it's time to start the show.

And The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 8: Should I Hate Her or Should I Love Her

Richard's P.O.V.

I had stopped the car as soon as I heard what Jade said. I was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, shocked, astounded. I didn't expect this. I should have noticed the signs. When she got into the car she seemed different, almost in panic.

The first thing I told her I regret. I looked towards her told her something so horrible, and mean, I could have shot my self.

"It's not mine"

Jade gave me the most horrified look.

"What did you just say" Said Jade.

"I said it's not mine"

"Of course it's yours I've never been with any one else" Jade screamed, but not to loud, obviously trying to keep her cool.

"How would I know that, there are times were I don't go to the club, you could easily be with some one else?" I said with out even looking at her.

"How can you have the freaking audacity to even say that? I'm not some freaking whore who goes around and bones people. I'm not your freaking Kori"

Raven's P.O.V.

I hadn't meant for that to slip out. I knew Richard wasn't Kori's first. During my sophomore year I had went to one of Vik's parties. And I had accidentally walked in on Roy Harper and Kori. At the time Roy was Richard's best friend.

I hadn't said anything to anyone. I had kept it to myself. I then felt bad when I found out Kori and Richard had done it and Richard thought that he was Kori's first.

"What did you say" Yelled Richard

I never take back what I say. That's just me I'm full of pride and once I say something I don't take it back.

"Did I stutter, I said I'm not Kori, I'm not a slut?"

He suddenly got out the car. He walked to my side and flung the door open. He grabbed me by the arm. And he brought me up close to his face.

"What did you say"?

"Again did I stutter I'm not Kori, I'm not a slut"

"Kori's not a slut, now take it back"

"I never take back anything I say, and guess what you weren't her first, it was Roy, I know f-ed up how it was your best friend"

I hit the nail on the head. He just went off. He didn't hit me but what he said hurt more than a blow to the chest.

"Look bitch you don't know anything about me, you don't even know Kori, she's sweet, and nice. And you're some whore who goes around sleeping with men and gets pregnant and does even know who's the father is. I really hate you, and I can't believe I even thought you were beautiful. You're ugly as hell. And you're the skankiest bitch I've ever seen"

I wanted to cry so badly, but Raven Anna Roth Trigon doesn't cry. I would not cry in front of him. I will never let my pride be hurt.

"SLAP"

"I will not just stand here and let you insult me. No you're the one who doesn't know anything about me. Did you freaking know I have a sister who's dead, did you freaking know who I really am, and did you even know I am highly respected from were I from?"

I was really angry. At this moment I didn't care if we broke up because to me he dead. My child doesn't have a father.

He just stood there with no expression on his face.

"And you know what this is your child, but I don't care because she certainly doesn't need you and neither do I, so go be with Kori, go be with that murderer and that unfaithful whore, and damn you to the seven dimensions of hell, cause you're the one who's going to be sorry, and damn the you, damn your life, damn this city, this country, and this whole freaking world, because I'm sick and fucking tired of it."

And I spat at his shoes. I started walking home. I didn't care if it was one and a half miles away, as long as I could be away from him.

Richard's P.O.V.

I just stood there watching her retreating form. I stood there like an idiot. I had already started to feel bad. I knew I was the father.

I was still mad Kori was never with Roy. And I'm confused, why did murderer come into the conversation. Although I know I should apologize to her, I wouldn't because I had too much pride and dignity. And I'm as stubborn as a mule. Hopefully she'd apologize first, for what she would be apologizing for I don't know and I don't care as long as she does.

Raven's P.O.V.

I walked all the way home. I was so heated I could kill someone. I was hoping this would have gone okay. I was also going to tell him I was Raven, but that plan went down the drain.

But it doesn't matter if he denies his daughter because I don't need him. I have a loving family and I'm sure my daughter would love me. Well it should be a girl every one in my family has had girls. So, thanks to my mother my family can only have girls. Hence, my aunt and Jinx. So, I don't need him.

It was Saturday night. Usually Jinx would be out with Vic, but I see her on the couch, talking on the phone. I walk in the house. I'm so pissed I could burst into flames right now.

I forget how mad I am when I hear my stomach growling. I go into the kitchen and get some ice cream. (Yum I want some right now)

I go into the living room and sit down.

"Hey Jinx" it took her a minute to respond.

"Hey Aiden"

"Who are you talking to?"

"You know that new boy, who's on the track team"

"Um are you talking about Wally"

"Yeah"

"Does he like you"

"Yeah he actually gave me a rose"

"Wow good for you at least you have a relationship"

yeah I know it sucks and I'm sorry it's so short. I have writer's block, but I promise that the next chapter will be great

melissa


	9. Chapter 9

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: "What do you mean I don't own Teen Titans, how can that be I rule the world"

Also I do not own the songs

Well, I'm starting to update fast. And that's a good thing. I had started to loose interest in the story but I gained it back, YAY (In the back round chibi ravens start dancing)

But thanks to all of you who reviewed, they did make me happy even if that chapter did suck ultimate monkey ass.

Thanks: watergoddess08, Tecna, Luna fan

Your reviews are what made me regain my interest in my fic. So I send all of you cyber hugs and cookies.

And The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 9: Should I Believe Her or Should I Keep My Self In Denial

Richard's P.O.V.

Jade really does know how to hold a grudge. It's been one month and a half. I haven't seen her or heard from her. The one time I did speak to her, was when I called her to convince her to apologize to me. She told me to go to hell where I belong.

Jade does seem, like she's still giving me a chance. One morning I found an envelope in my locker. I opened it. It looked like a sonogram. There were marking indicating were the head, the arms, the legs, and body were. The baby was so small. The baby has to be at least three and a half months.

I think I should apologize instead of her. She was only defending herself.

I pick up the phone and dial a florist's number.

"Hello, this is Mary's Florist's shop how may I help you"

"Yes, I would like to send someone flowers"

"Who are you sending them to, where are you sending them to, and what type of flowers do you want"

"I want to send them to Ramon's Club, to a Jade Thor, from Richard and I would like carnations, roses, lilies, and lavender, please, charge it to Bruce Wayne's account"

"Okay she should get them by tonight"

"Thanks"

"Your very welcome"

I hung up the phone. I didn't exactly know what Jade's favorite flower was, but I added in more than one, she's bound to like one of them.

Raven's P.O.V.

I at home right now bored out of my mind. Jinx is out somewhere with Wally and Nieve is out probably buying baby stuff. I pleaded her not to, but she just doesn't listen. I put my hand on my swollen abdomen. You can't tell I'm pregnant, but when I rub my stomach, it helps me relax. I can still wear my regular clothes, with out some one asking me if I was going to have a baby.

The only people who know I'm pregnant are Jinx, Ally, Nieve, my mom, my dad, Ramon, and Richard. I had told Ally because she had to hold my hair one time, when I was throwing up. She also deserved to know if she was my friend. For the past one month and a half I've been at home, the club, school, and with Jinx and Ally. Jinx has grown attached to Ally. Lately I've been with Ally a lot.

Another thing I've been doing is trying to relax. I've tried reading, listening to music, writing music. The only thing that seems to work is rubbing on my amethyst stone necklace, my mother had given me.

(Remember the necklace from chapter one; Arella had given Raven before she left to go back home)

It's the only thing that keeps me calm. It reminds me of the old days when I was carefree and I didn't have to worry about anything.

I look at the clock. It's seven. I didn't go to the club yesterday because Ramon said I should take a break. I would have had to tell him eventually that I was pregnant, because I wouldn't be able to dance. I decide I would go today. I go to my room and grab my guitar.

I quickly write a note to Nieve telling her where I went, so she wouldn't worry. I go out to my car and get in. I speed to the club. I really wanted something to do.

When I walk into the club I see Ramon looking at me. He walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Ah Jade I'm glad you're here, but I told you to take a break."

"Ramon, I was bored"

"Well, okay just don't over stress your self and you also have something in the back"

"I do"

"Yeah someone sent you flowers"

"Okay, thanks"

I walk into the back. I see flowers on top of the table. There was a whole bunch. Who ever sent them must really like me. I pick them up and smell them. I notice there are some lilies. They're my favorite. I decided to look for a card. When I finally find it I read it. It says from Richard, to Jade. I guess he's trying to apologize now. I think he's finally come to his senses, and he now knows it his child. I'll give him a call later.

I walk out onto the stage. I start to sing "Because of you". I decided to sing this because I was so worked up with the flowers I left my guitar in the back. I didn't want to look like a fool, going to go get it.

While I'm singing I notice Richard coming in through the door. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him. He takes a seat in the back. I sing another song called "Simple and Clean" (I love this song it's by Utada Hikaru)

After I'm done I bow and walk behind the curtains. I go into the back and get my flowers and guitar. I walk to the front and see Richard sitting there waiting for me. Before I could even get a word out he starts to apologize.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean any of those things I said, and I know I am the father of that child, but Kori isn't a whore"

"I'm sorry too" It didn't bother me that he was sticking up for Kori, if someone called Jinx a whore I would defend her too. Well, it did bother me a little, because she has been bothersome lately. Like today she told me to stop rubbing on my stone. I don't know why it irks her, but it just does.

After we apologize to each other, he hugs me.

"Hey Jade how do you know it's a girl?"

"Well, everyone on my mother's side has had girls, so when she and my father got together she made it impossible for my generation to have boys"

"Oh well, that's okay I always did want a little girl'

"Really" I ask him.

"Yeah"

We just sat there talking. We watched some other people perform. It started to get late.

"Hey Rich I have to go it's getting late and I have school tomorrow"

"Yeah okay but I want to go out tomorrow, so after school you come here and I'll pick you up"

"Uh sure okay" I told him completely forgetting about my appearance during the day.

I get up and kiss and I go out to my car. I get in and drive off.

I got home in twenty minutes. It's about ten thirty right now. I knew Jinx would be up, but Nieve she's usually in bed. I walk into the kitchen and I see Nieve there at the table. It seems like she's been waiting for me.

"Raven your home, and I see you have flowers"

"Oh yeah Rich gave them to me"

"He's very sweet"

"Right, but what are you doing still up"

"Well, I wanted to show you the things I bought, I know how you told me not too, so I only bought too outfits"

"Okay"

"I left them on your bed"

"Thanks Nieve, and cion ma"

(In Spanish before I go out or to sleep I always tell my mom cion mami, cion is like to giving them a blessing, it also short for bendicion)

"Good night dear may Azar be with you"

"Thanks"

I left the flowers on top of the table, Nieve noticed this and put them in a vase.

I walked to my room and I see Jinx in there.

"Hey Jinx,"

"Hey Rae,"

"So what are you doing in here"?

"For one I have to tell you about Wally and two I had to look at the baby clothes"

"Ha right, you know I'm not one for girl talk"

"Yeah so"

"Alright just tell me"

Jinx spent the next half hour telling me about Wally. She told me, everything, from his hair color, to what his blood type is. When she was done I went and took a shower. When I came out I got dressed and went to go lay down on my bed. My head starts to itch so, I scratch and I realize my hair color is black during the day.

I get up and quickly rummage through my closet for the remover. When I find it I rush to the bathroom. I put it in my hair and wait. After the whole thing I, I go back into my closet and look for a black wig. If I went to school tomorrow with black hair Richard would know I was Jade.

When I find it I put it on. I brush it and its looks natural. I take it off and climb into bed. Not before I feel something on my bed. I get up and I see it's the baby clothes. I look at them, one of them is pink and the other is a dark blue. I despise pink; so I favor the dark blue one. I hang them up in the closet and go to bed.

I wake up and take a shower; it's a quick one. I wake up Jinx, and I go and get ready. I put on some clothes, and the wig. And just for good luck I put on my amethyst stone necklace. By the time I'm ready Jinx is ready too. Grab a granola bar so I would get hungry.

I get into my car and wait for Jinx to get in. When she gets in she starts a conversation.

"So Aiden I saw flowers in a vase this morning, and we know Nieve doesn't have an admirer, so it must be you, I want to know who gave them to you"

"Who else?"

"It was Rich"

"Yeah, he apologized"

"Oh that's great"

We keep on talking until we reach school. I grab my book bag and my keys. I started feeling like something bad was going to happen, so I rubbed my stone.

Jinx saw Wally so she went up to him. She walked inside with him. It doesn't matter. I walk inside by myself. And I head for my locker. I still had that notion that something bad was going to happen. Again I start rubbing my stone.

That's when Kori comes around the cornet. We haven't started class yet, and she wants to bother me.

"You know Raven if you don't stop rubbing your necklace I'm going to have to break it"

"I want to see you try"

Kori then snatches it from my neck, breaking the chain. This makes me pissed off. I suddenly slap her, making her tanned skin turn red.

"Don't touch me" She yells.

"I just did"

She grabs my arm and punches it. Before I know it lead to a catfight. Eventually Jinx and Ally had to pull me off of her. I have to admit, she can fight and she did get a few hits off me, but you could say I won. I was surprised no teachers came out. Neither of us got in trouble, and I know Kori isn't a rat. I walked away.

Through out the whole day I avoided, Kori, Terra, Gar, and Rich. I still had the feeling something bad was going to happen, even if Kori and I did fight.

When it was the end of the day, I went to my locker. Then I notice Rich, it looks like he's been waiting for me.

Before I reach my locker, Rich walks up to me.

"Look Raven I heard you and Kori got into a fight, and you left a bruise on her arm. I don't appreciate that."

People had started coming out of their classrooms. From someone's point of view it looks like a fight was going to happen. Students started to gather around.

"Yeah, I did fight her, maybe you should tell her to leave people alone, and not provoke them."

"Well, maybe if you weren't annoying, then she wouldn't have to bother you"

He then suddenly grabbed me, and slammed me into the lockers. Richard then, bangs my head into the lockers, and punches me in my stomach, really hard. He punched me two more time in the stomach.

I double over in pain. I felt some thing snap, and blood starts to come out from my stomach. I start to couch. I was coughing up blood.

I knew I had a miscarriage; I just didn't want to believe it. There was blood everywhere, on me my hands, my clothes. I see Jinx; she's running up to me.

I wanted to cry , but I had to be strong.

Jinx's P.O.V.

I run up to Raven, I see she was bleeding.

"Jennifer, llac na ecnalubma" (Azarathian is English backwards, it really says call an ambulance)

Raven never calls me Jennifer, unless, she was serious. I didn't need to be told twice. I instantly called an ambulance. I told them the situation, and where to come.

I then called Nieve and told her. She said she would be at the hospital. I see Richard run away, not wanting to get in trouble. Students start to back away; some run some stay. I see Ally next to Raven holding her.

Not knowing what to do next I start pacing, until the ambulance gets here. They rush her into the ambulance truck; Ally and I go with her. I called Ramon to let him know. They had removed the wig Raven was wearing and they took out her contacts.

Richard's P.O.V.

After what I did, it only made me think of Jade. I rushed to the club. I didn't know what happened. All I did was punch her, and she started bleeding. I get out of the car and run into the club.

I walk in the front and I don't see Jade. I keep on looking around until I see Ramon.

"Richard, Jade isn't here"

"Where is she Ramon?"

"She had an accident, and she's at the hospital"

"Do you know what happened"

"No, all I know is she is at the hospital"

"Ok"

I rush out of there. I jump in my car, and drove to the hospital, as fast as I could. I didn't care if I broke any laws.

When I got there, I went up to the front desk.

"Hello"

"Yes sir, I would like to know what room number A Jade Thor is in?"

"Wait a minute"

"There is no Jade Thor sir"

"She has to be here, she has purple hair and purple eyes"

"Oh you mean her, she is very beautiful, she's on the seventh floor in room, four zero eight"

"Thanks"

I took the elevator up to the seventh floor. I saw people in there with her. I wanted to see her so badly, but I'm guessing it's her family.

A woman, with brown hair walks out. She did tell me she lived wit her aunt. Then, two people I didn't expect to be there walked out. One was this new girl named Ally, and the other was Jinx.

Jinx and Ally give me a cold stare.

"Jinx what are you doing here"

"Ally go see if Nieve is alright, she'll drive you home"

I see Ally go down the hallway and take a left.

"I said Jinx what are you doing here"

"I'm here because Raven is here"

"No, you must be mistaken, Jade is there"

"Richard you're so dense, haven't you figured it out yet"

"Figure what out"

"Gawd do I have to spell it out for you, Raven, is Jade, Jade is Raven"

"No you're lying"

"Does it look like I'm lying, and Raven doesn't want to see you"

"Why, wouldn't she want to see me?"

"Well, first you beat her up, and two you made her have a miscarriage. You made her loose her child"

"No you're lying, Raven isn't in there, Jade is, Raven wasn't pregnant"

"I'm not lying"

I pushed Jinx to the side and I walked in to the room. There I saw Jade, lying down.

"It has to be Jade, Jinx, Raven has black hair and green eyes"

"No, Raven really has, purple hair and purple eyes, she wore contacts, and she died her hair."

I couldn't believe her. Jinx walked away. I walked into the room to see Jade or Raven fast asleep. I woke her up. I had to know the truth. I shook her awake.

Raven's P.O.V.

I wake up to fee some one shaking me.

"What"

"Tell me the truth" I heard Richard say.

"What truth it's before your very eyes" I didn't even look at him.

"Jade, are you Raven"

"Yeah"

"Why,"

"Why what"

"I hate you Jade, you made me kill my child"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did, you whore, I should have known it was you"

He continued to insult me.

"Richard, shut the hell up, and get out"

"No, you don't tell me what to do"

"Get out before I press charges"

He simply walked out. Not another word.

Hey here's chapter 9, I hope you guys liked it, I'll have a few more chapters until this is done, remember to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: Maybe if I bribe and or black mail Teen Titans owner I could claim legal rights to them

Also I do not own the songs

Well, I couldn't help but update now I mean really, even I want to know what happens next, sometimes I just think of stuff off the top of my head.

Ah I'm really glad you guys and or girls love this story.

Thanks To those Who Reviewed:

Watergoddess08: no I don't think your review was school teacherish, that's how I like them, they tell me what I did wrong but they still compliment the story, so thanks.

Peppertip: well, I'm glad you like it; I hope you get around to reading my other chapters.

Tecna: ah Tecna, yes I do give you permission to kill Richard, but don't kill Kori, I'm growing a soft spot for her, also I've been feeling bad because that's not Kori's true personality. And I don't mind if it was late, I'm just happy you reviewed.

And The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 10: Should I Stay or Should I Go

Raven's P.O.V.

It's been a week. I'm still in the hospital, and I'm hungry. I refuse to eat anything at the hospital, so I'm here waiting for Nieve to come, she said she would bring me something to eat; she didn't want me to starve to death.

I lay back and pick up a book. It's the only way to distract myself, from thinking about my child.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you for a moment?" asked my doctor, Dr. Roque. She had just walked in.

"Um sure" I responded.

"Well, as you know, you had a miscarriage, and so that means your daughter had died, from all the severe blows to the stomach. I am sorry, I know you would have made a great mother."

"It's ok"

I still haven't cried, and I don't plan too. I have to be strong not only for me, but for Jinx and Nieve, my child's death had hit them hard.

"Raven I know you've always been a strong woman, but it's okay to cry"

"I'm not going to cry"

"Raven, it's better to let it all out"

"No, I'm not weak, I won't cry"

"Fine Raven but remember it's okay to cry, well, after you came into the hospital, we had to remove the baby by making an incision on your abdomen. We then had to stitch you back up. The stitches will leave a mark. You can go home today and you can go to school tomorrow. But listen I want you to be careful, do not strain yourself, and do not lift heavy objects."

I thought this over. I didn't even think about going back to school. I don't care what people think of me. I'll just walk like nothing ever happened.

Then, something else struck my mind. Would I be able to have a baby again? I really do want to be a mother.

Before Dr. Roque left I asked her a question.

"Dr. Roque will I be able to have children?"

"Lets see Raven, you have a forty percent chance of having a baby, but I want you to wait a couple of years, like maybe two years."

"Ok thank you"

"Oh wait Raven what would you have named, your daughter?"

I never thought of a name for her. Suddenly, an emotional tidal wave came over me. I started to cry. It's something I haven't done in over ten years.

Dr. Roque quickly came over to me and hugged me. She knew the pain I was going through, for she had lost a child too. She tried to calm me down. But she couldn't I was releasing years of tension, hurt, sorrow, and anger. When I was done she stroked my hair telling me everything would be all right.

After my emotional rollercoaster, I had fallen asleep. An hour later Jinx and Ally awaked me. They had clothes and food. They wanted me to eat first.

"Raven, you can finally come home, it's been really quite" said an excited Jinx

"Jinx even when I am home it's still quiet" but I knew it was her way of telling me she missed me.

"I missed you to Raven"

"I was bored and yes I missed you two also."

"Raven, your doctor told us to be careful with our wording, why"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright" said Jinx.

I was done eating in twenty minutes. I didn't have to shower because I had taken a shower earlier. I put on my clothes and I checked out of the hospital. Apparently Jinx had drove my car her, I didn't mind, she has to get around too.

Ally offered to sit in the back, but I told I would sit in the back.

When we got home, I started to feel better. Hospitals always have a way of making me feel weird. I saw Nieve sitting on the couch watching TV. When she turned around, you could see her eyes brighten up. She then hugged me very tightly, but not too tight in fear of hurting me.

"Oh Raven you're home, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Nieve"

The rest of the day was uneventful. When nighttime came around I did what I usually did. I took a shower, brushed my hair, and went to sleep. Except before I got in the shower, I looked down at my stomach and then at the stitches. From any one else's view they could definitely say they didn't belong there.

At ten I fell asleep.

At six O' clock I woke up. I did my usual morning routine, like nothing had happened. I didn't bother with a wig or contacts today and never again will I. When I was ready to go, I got a feeling of dread in my stomach, I didn't want to go to school, but Nieve said it would be better this way.

Jinx got in the car. There was an eerie silence between Jinx and I. She then broke it. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Aiden, how are you going to face everybody, and Nieve nor I have had the heart to tell your mom what happened"

"Jinx first I really don't care what any one thinks of me, as long as I'm comfortable with myself, I'm okay, and I don't know how to tell my mom, I might tell her on the weekend, that's like three days away."

"Well, Raven, just know I'm behind you all they way and I want you to know I admire you, for your strength, not many women could go through that and not cry"

"Thanks Jinx"

The rest of the way to school was silent. When we finally get there I see some people's shocked faces as they see my car pull into the parking lot. Jinx gets her book bog and so do I. We start walking, when I feel some one hug me and lift me up.

"Dark girl, you're finally back, you know I missed you right" said Viktor.

He finally put me down.

"Hey Vik, and please don't pick me up"

"Why, you never mind when I've picked you up before"

"This is why" I then lifted my shirt only a little bit so he could see the stitches.

"Oh he's going to pay, no one hurts my little sister"

"No Vik"

It was too late because Viktor had already run off to find Richard. I ran after him. I saw him turn a corner, and I heard yelling. I didn't want to round a corner, but I did any way.

Viktor had a fistful of Richard's shirt.

"Rich, I hate you, you hurt my little sister, don't you know you don't hit girls"

"What the hell are you talking about Vik you don't have a little sister"

Richard then looked at me. I immediately looked down avoiding his gaze.

In a low voice I said "Viktor stop, stop it and leave him alone"

"No Rae, he hurt you, he has to pay"

"No, Vik please stop"

"Rae why are you sticking up for him"

He let go of Richard, and lifted my shirt a little.

"Rae that's what he did to you, he scarred your body, you don't deserve that"

"Vik, just please stop" waving my hand, and speaking in the softest voice he's ever heard.

"Fine Rae, come on so I can walk you to your locker"

I didn't say anything. I just followed him, still avoiding Richard's gaze.

The rest of the day, people just gave me stares, some of sympathy, so of sorrow, and some of pity. Even Kori gave me a look of sympathy. Being at school was still awkward, with Richard being there.

The rest of the week was like that. It's now Saturday and I have nothing to do. I just decide to lie down. Richard wouldn't even look at me. And when he did it would be with so much spite, hate, and anger. It was April already, and I can't go three more months of this. I don't know what do to. I thought I would be able to do this. And I still hadn't told my mom.

I then heard the phone ring. I picked it up, with out looking at the caller id.

"Hello"

"Ah Raven, how are you?" I instantly knew it was my father's voice.

"I'm fine dad"

"And how's the little one"

"She's just fine"

I had never lied to my father.

"Oh good, your mother said hi and she loves you"

"I send her my love too"

"And Raven your birthday is coming"

"Yes I know father and that means ruler, well I'm not going to be ruler"

"Raven just think this over, please"

"Fine, bye"

I hung up the phone.

My father told me to think it over. So I started to. Then it hit me. I could go back to Azarath, I know it will mean becoming ruler, but it would be better then being here were I don't feel right. I don't know yet.

The question is should I stay or should I go, go back to were you ask, back to Azarath.

I would have to talk to Jinx about it. I walked into the living room and found her on the couch.

"Jinx, you know how, I told you, things aren't normal any more, everything has changed and how I cant pretend it never happened."

"Yeah Aiden"

"Well, I think I might go back to Azarath"

"Really, it'll be good for you, a week in Azarath would do you good"

"No, I mean permanently"

"Wha, what, you can't go back, you know that means ruler"

"I know, but it's something I'm willing to do, Jinx, it's just that things won't ever be the same"

"Well, Aiden, just think it over, let me know by Wednesday"

"Alright"

I spent the rest of the weekend contemplating. And I spent Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. During the week, things were getting more and more difficult. I had made my decision. I would go back to Azarath and be it's ruler.

When I told Jinx got very upset, but she understood.

"Jinx don't worry you can always come in the summer"

"I know but things wont be the same"

"I know, but it's better for everyone"

She went off saying she had to make a phone call.

I had told Nieve and she was upset, but was also fine with it.

The next day at school, I see fliers saying Going Away Party at Vik's house On Friday. I guess that was the phone call Jinx had to make. I usually don't go to parties but since it is for me I'll go.

On Friday afternoon, I spent the time thinking and packing. I would be leaving first thing in the morning. I was thinking about my child. I had thought of her name. Her name would have been Raiden Jade Nightingale Grayson-Roth. Raiden would be for Aiden with an r in front of it, Jade would be for my alter ego, and Nightingale for the memory of my sister and her aunt. I do hope her soul rests in peace, and has been reincarnated. In Azarath we believe every soul is reincarnated.

People believe I am the reincarnation of Azar, our female God whom we worship. Monks say I look just like her except my eyes are darker.

When I was done packing I went to go get ready.

At seven o'clock I was ready, so was Jinx and Ally, whom we started calling Arsenal.

By eight we were at Vik's house, I was really thankful; he was throwing this for me. Once I walked in the door, the loud music stopped and every one looked at me.

"Look everyone, its Raven" Said Viktor.

The party lasted for hours. Everyone from the senior class was there, everyone except for Richard.

Gar and Terra came up to me. I knew it wasn't to tease me.

"Hey Raven, hey Rae." They both said to me.

"Hi" I said back.

"You know Raven we are sorry for being so mean to you" Said Gar

"Yeah we really are" Said Terra

"I know you never meant to hurt me, after all Gar you were my boyfriend in the sixth grade, you know I still have all those valentines day cards you gave me and Gar you were the first to give me a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah I remember; he, he" Gar then blushed

"And Terra we use to be friends I know you didn't hate me"

They then gave me hugs.

"You know Rae things wont be the same around here"

"I know, but it's for the best"

"Bye Raven, we hope to see you again"

"Same here"

The next person who came up to me was some I didn't suspect would.

She tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hi Raven" said Kori

"Hi Kori" I said awkwardly.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you over the years, I know I've been a bad person, but I want you to forgive me"

I didn't want to forgive her, but I saw her eyes and I knew they held real sorrow, and they were pleading for forgiveness. Azar always did say to forgive.

"Kori I forgive you"

"Oh thank you Raven, oh I have something for you"

"What is it"

"Here"

She then pulled out my amethyst stone necklace. It looked good as new.

"Raven, I felt for breaking it so I had it fixed up for you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kori, but why did you break it, why did it bother you so much?"

"Well, when I was little I had a best friend, whom had the same shade of color of the stone, it was their eye color, it just irked me, because I knew I cause the girl pain"

I hugged Kori, it's something I usually wouldn't do, but I had to.

"Raven why are you hugging me?"

"Kori what was the little girl's name?"

"I believe her name was Raven"

"Do you think I died my hair purple, and put contacts in my eyes"

"Raven is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Oh Raven I am sorry, it's just I didn't recognize you and"

"It's okay Kori, I have forgiven, you"

"So, you're going back to Azarath, why?"

"Because I don't belong here, in America, my time here has past its expiration date"

"Well, Raven I'll see you in a couple of years, because Kari's rule over Tameran is coming to an end"

"Why?"

"Father believes it's better in my hands then hers"

"Oh I see, well Kori I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, friend Raven"

I had made peace with every one I knew except for Richard. He wasn't there, and I had to get home.

I woke up and took a shower. Jinx was already up. She and Nieve are driving me to the airport. I had given them my, car.

(At the Airport)

"Bye Jinx, Bye Nieve" I said giving both of them a hug. They had started to cry.

I had to get on the plane or I would miss it. I waved to them from the window.

A few hours later I still wasn't in Azarath. I decided to take a nap. I'll wake up when we get there.

Well, there chapter ten , I hope you enjoy and I hope you review and no this isn't the end of the story.

-melissa-


	11. Chapter 11

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: hey good buddy of mine, can I have the legal rights to teen titans

Uh, who are you get away you bum.

Also I do not own the songs

Author's Note: I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in a while. Man I was on project central. (Stupid teachers always giving me projects and what not.)

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

Tecna: I love you so much, my most faithful reviewer. You are like the goddess of giving good reviews. Of course you can kill Kari, she a very evil woman. You know give her a stab or two, maybe even five hundred.

Lunafan: it's okay if you didn't review the last chapters. I understand that people are very busy sometimes. And yes, yes Richard is an idiot (Napoleon Dynamite voice: uh that idiot)

Fan Of RobRae 4eva: Thanks; I'm glad you think it's awesome, but you know I started to feel bad about making Kori the bad guy and all.

Watergoddess08: yes my evil minions go on a rampage. But hey don't get to upset, there's going to be fluff in I think the next chapter.

Raerob4ever: yes, yes I wanted to confuse you all. Well no not really I just like to surprise people.

Ravenrogue19: thanks, that means a lot coming from you since I always thought you were a great writer.

The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 11: Should I Tell Her or Should I Keep It To Myself

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a stewardess asking me to wake up.

"Miss, miss, please wake up we are about to land and you need to buckle, your safety belt."

"Oh thank you for waking me up"

"No problem miss"

I got up and buckled my seat belt. The pilot said we would be landing in ten minutes. Luckily there was no turbulence.

Like the pilot said, we would land in ten minutes, and we did. I got my stuff from the bunk atop of my seat. After going through the whole airport procedure. I started walking to the castle. It wasn't that far from the airport. I'm glad no one has spotted me yet.

Also, I wanted to walk through the market place. Azarath is modern and everything, but one place just refuses to get with the rest. I remember when I was little, my mother, my sister and I use to walk through the market place. We would greet people and they loved to see us.

As I walked by a familiar stand I heard my name being called out. I turned my head to the side to see my godmother, Isabella.

"Oh, dear child is that you, Raven"

"Yeah, it's me Isabella"

"Oh honey it's been to long"

She hugged me and kissed me, and blessed me. I talked her for ten minutes until I told her I had to go to the castle. A lot more people started to notice me. I waved at them and stopped to talk to a few people.

I had finally made it to the castle. There were guards out side of the gates. I walked up to them, but before I opened my mouth to say something they spoke first.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost"

"No this is where I belong," I said.

"Are you sure, I mean do you have business with the king or queen"

"No, I'm here because this is where I should have stayed"

"NO, miss, we are asking you to leave now, because you have no important business here"

I didn't move; I didn't even budge. They were starting to irritate me.

"Do we have to remove you forcefully"?

"No because I belong here, I'm Raven"

"You're not princess Raven, she's in America."

"OH, Azar, do you not see the purple hair, I just flew in from America, I've come back"

"We don't believe you, for all we know you've died your hair"

Finally some one came from the castle. It was woman with black hair and blue eyes. It was, my mom, Arella.

"Guards, let her in"

"Why"

"Because she is my daughter, not let her in"

They finally let me in. As soon as I walked through the gates my mother hugged me. She gave me a giant bear hug. I hugged her back. I was never one to show a lot of emotion, but my mom deserves it.

My mother had, some one get my stuff and bring it up to my room.

"Oh Raven, my baby, your back"

"Glad to be back, mom", glad to be back"

My father wasn't in the country right now. He was in America visiting his friend, Bruce something.

When I was getting ready to go to sleep my mom came in my room.

"Raven I have a question for you"

"Ask away mom"

"Why did you come back, I'm happy that you're here, but you're not the type of person to make rash decisions"

"It's that I" I couldn't even answer her.

She knowing the truth would break her heart. But some how I think she already knew. She gave me a sympathetic look. She touched my stomach. Then she gave me hug. I didn't even have to tell her. She started to cry. I wanted to be strong , but I couldn't I had to let out my tears.

I started to cry, and then my mother stopped and started stroking my hair. I soon fell asleep.

The next day, my father cam in my room, and woke me up. I guess he just got back. We talked for a while until he asked me about my miscarriage.

"Raven, I heard you lost your child"

"It's true dad"

"How did it happen"?

"I, tripped and I fell" I knew he didn't believe but I didn't want to tell him what happened. He accepted that and left my room.

The months passed by, and before I knew it, it was June. I had promised Jinx I would be at her graduation. I had already packed my bags, and I was about to leave to the airport. My father insisted that I take their plane, but I didn't want to draw any attention.

I got to America, one day before the graduation. I was glad too. I wanted to spend a day with Argent and Jinx.

When I arrived at the house the front door was open. Most likely because it was a scorcher out side. I walked through the front door and Jinx and Argent tackled me to the ground.

"Raven we missed you so much"

"Yeah we've been so lonely"

When they finally let go of me I finally spoke.

"I'm glad to you guys too, wait aren't you two suppose to be in school,"

"We don't go to school for another twenty minutes"

"Really?"

"Yeah Rae"

"So what am I going to do while ya two are in school?"

"Stupid you're coming with us"

"Ha nice joke"

"We're dead serious, we even have a visiting pass for you"

"You guys are going to drag me out of the house right?"

"Yup"

I changed really fast and did my hair because I was a mess. By the time I was done, it was time to leave.

We got to school in ten minutes. When we got out of the car Jinx said something to me.

"You know Rae I just noticed, you got a tan"

"I did, I didn't even notice"

"I can't wait till I go to Azarath, I'm getting a tan"

We walked in side the building, but before we could even get to the front door I put my hood up. I didn't really want to be noticed. I followed Jinx to her locker and saw Wally waiting for her. Before we reached her locker he came up to us. He hugged Jinx first, then Argent, then me.

"Hey Raven long time no see"

"Hey Wally"

Jinx got what she needed, and so did Argent. When we started walking, I felt some one lift me up. I automatically knew it was Viktor. He's the only person who does that.

"Oh dark girl, you're back, I thought you were staying for good"

"I'm just visiting Vik, plus tomorrow is graduation"

"Oh right, but its still nice having you around."

"Thanks" I then hugged him back.

"You know since have home room, together, hop on my shoulders, I'll give you a piggy back ride"

(Believe me that is fun, I get on some one shoulders at school, and we walk through the hall ways)

"Uh no thanks, Vik"

"NO, I insist Rae."

"Fine"

I got up on his shoulders. And we started to walk through the hallways. People were giving us stares.

"Hey Rae did you get a tan?"

"Yes, did you just notice"?

"Yeah"

We walked in to my old homeroom class. My teacher was more than delighted to see me.

"Raven, you're back"

"No, just visiting"

The rest of the day was spent like this; People in shock, me riding on Vik's shoulders. I saw everybody except for Richard. And that's just the way I wanted it. When we got home, we had dinner. It felt like old times.

(Next Day)

I got dressed and waited for Jinx and Nieve. I had on a skirt and a blouse. I wanted to look nice, but not nice. I also, had my digital camera. I then hear the doorbell. I go open the door expecting to see Argent, but instead I see…

Ha I got ya'll with a cliffy, can you guess who it is. I think most of ya'll, could figure it out. Well review please, and I hope you enjoyed.

-Melissa-


	12. Chapter 12

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Hey you little short girl, get away, you're not getting the legal rights to teen titans

Author's Notes: well most of you guessed correctly on who this oh so mystery person is.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED

Tecna: cool, I finally have some one to come with me on my dangerous assassin missions. Our first target is Kari, Tameranian Ruler. Lol

Dark girl: oh thank you, you're review makes me happy

Peppertip: ha I love to give cliffs. And no you rock my socks.

Watergoddess08: well, Yay you don't have to burst. Lol. And thank you I totally love you 100

Frostflower: Yes, I realized that I portrayed Kori in a bad light. I only did it because well, I'm a Raven fanatic, but I felt bad so it was time for Kori to show her true colors.

Raerob4ever: Yes, yes, you got it right

So now that I've dished out my thank you's I just have to say I love you all dearly, not queerly.

The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 12:Should I Adopt her or Should I Leave Her

Raven's P.O.V.

I go open the door expecting to see Argent, but instead I see…

I see Richard in my doorway, holding a box. I gave him a glare that could scare the devil.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I heard you were back in town, so I wanted to give you this crap, that you gave me, and I want my bracelet back."

"You can keep the crap, cause you're going to need it and here" I gave him the bracelet. I was going to get rid of it, but never did.

"Is that all you wanted, cause you can leave now" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah that's all, and just to let you know, I still hate you with a passion"

"Some one's mighty full of them selves," I said

"Oh and I never want to see you in this town again"

"I can come here when I please, pompous ass"

"Like I said I never want to see you in this town again prude bitch"

He walked away and I slammed the door. Gawd he is annoying. I can't believe he has the freaking audacity to even come here with his bullshit. All I want to do is forget. I turned around and slid down against the door. I just sat on the floor and thought. That is until I heard some one knock on the door. I immediately got up and wiped a few tears that managed to escape.

I answered the door, and there was Argent. She has some suitcases. She was dressed nicely. And in a cleaners bag, she had her cap and gown. To night I would leave back to Azarath. Although; Nieve, Jinx, and Argent were coming with me. Jinx and Nieve go to Azarath every few summers, plus they want to be there for my crowning. Argent was coming to see my crowning too.

In the next half hour every one was ready to go.

At The Graduation

Jinx was up getting her diploma. So I took a few snap shots. Argent was the last person to get her diploma. I had taken a lot of pictures. I took some of Jinx, Argent, Kori, Gar, Terra, and Vik. We chat for a few minutes, and then we have to leave. We didn't want to miss our plane.

We got there around three in the morning. We were tired. We looked around the airport, for our ride. After a few minutes of looking, we finally found him.

He took us to the castle.

When we got there, I noticed the guards were a lot nicer than the last time I had arrived. They let us pass. I quickly showed every one their rooms, and I finally, went to mine.

The next day we all chilled around the castle, talking.

The summer passed by, like a blur. I didn't expect it to. I tried to have fun, just so I could forget the pain. Over the summer, we played and prepared. We were preparing for my crowning.

Now I'm in my room. I'm sitting in front of my vanity. I was already dressed, and I had every done. Right now I'm going over my speech. I didn't write it out. Having it in front of me while I was giving it, would only make me mess up.

Then Jinx, and Argent burst through the door, with wide grins.

"Come on Raven it's time"

I didn't even say anything to them. I walked into the ballroom, where all of the guest would be. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people here. The whole population of Azarath could be here. I started to walk around. I greeted people, saying some hellos and giving out fake smiles. Most people would think this would be a good day. But not for me, I'm sad as ever.

I finally reach one man. I recognize him as my father's friend, Bruce something. I can never remember his last name. I shake his hand and I bow. Then my father pops up from behind me and starts talking.

"Bruce I would like you to meet my daughter, Raven"

"Hello Raven, my you've grown I haven't seen you for five years, but you do seem familiar, like you've been around my son, oh that reminds me, I'm sorry my son couldn't some to your crowning, but he's been in a very bad mood the whole summer"

"It's alright, Mr. Bruce, I don't mind," I say giving him a fake smile.

I walk about talking to a few more people. I then here the clock strike ten. I knew it was time for me to give my speech. Every one lowered their voices down. I walked up to the stage, where my mother and father were waiting for me.

I get up on the stage, and grab the microphone.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming here, today. I am truly grateful. We are gathered here today to witness my crowning. Today is also my eighteenth birthday. I am now old enough to run a country. There for the crown is being passed down to me. I am my father's heir to the throne. Every person in here I want you to listen. I, Raven Anna Roth Trigon am your new ruler; I am ruler of Azarath. I may have never wanted this, but what has been done is done. I'm not supposes to be up here today. Some one was supposed to be up her two years ago. Her name is Nightingale. She deserves to be up here, but after her untimely demise I had to take her place. I truly wish she could be up here. I would be down there with all of you, watching her smiling face. This is what Nightingale wanted the most, and now she can't have it, may her soul be reincarnated and blessed by Azar."

I was done. I simply walked off the stage and subconsciously wiped away stray tears. Every one bowed, and some even cried.

3 years later

That was three years ago. I'm in my room moping. I look at the calendar and it only makes me gloomier. Today was the day my child died. It was three years ago. I started to think about her, what she would have looked like. She would have had black hair, with light lavender eyes. But what killed me was, to think if she would have looked like Richard or me. I stopped thinking about it. I got up and walked to my bookshelf. I pulled out a book. It would be better if I read, then reminisce.

I read for a few hours. When I was done I looked out side of my window. It was still day out. I then turned my head, when I heard a loud knocking at the door. I got up to go open the door. I swung open the door, and I saw Kori there.

Kori was staying with us for a little while. Tameran had received a death threat letter. They thought it better to have her some where other than Tameran. I agreed to have her stay in Azarath in the castle. Some times Kori and I hang out together or spend time together. She knows why I'm moping.

I had to tell her that I bled because I was pregnant. I just didn't tell her who it was. She never did ask though. She just must have thought I had a boy friend.

"Raven stop moping, come on please. I know it's hard for you but you don't have to be alone"

"I want to be alone Kori"

"Raven, please lets go out, anywhere you want to go"

I gave a sigh; Kori was sometimes frustrating.

"Fine Kori"

"I know lets go to the Market place, you love it there, you can get some books, and I can get clothes, and it has been a long time since you've gone out. I know your people miss you"

"Lets go Kori"

"Yay" squealed Kori.

We went out to the market place. Kori actually got me talking. It wasn't much, but it was a start. As I walked through the dirt streets, people greeted, happy to see my face. Kori shopped and I looked at books. She bought clothes, and I bought my books. We were going to get something to eat when I bumped into some one.

I look down to see a little girl. She couldn't be more than three years old. She had black hair and the softest shade of purple for her eyes. She even looked like me.

Could she be my daughter? I asked myself.

But it couldn't be my daughter; my daughter never lived. Although I wished she did.

"I'm sorry Miss Queen, I did not mean to bump into you"

"It's okay and please just call me Raven"

"Oh thank you, my name is Raiden"

I looked at her. She had dirty clothes on, like they were the only ones she had. Her face was covered in dirt. She looked like she could be my daughter she even had the name. I wonder were her parents are.

"Raiden were are your parents?"

"Raven, I do not know I don't think I have parents"

"Then whom do you stay with"

"I don't stay with any one I live on the streets"

Kori tapped me on the shoulders. I turned around.

"Raven, she's obviously homeless. And when you asked her where her parents were she had sadness in her eyes. Raven we can't leave her alone here"

"I'm not Kori"

I turned back around to face Raiden.

"Raiden would you like to come live with me, I mean I could adopt you"

"Raven what is adoption"

"It's when an adult takes care of a child, when they don't have parents and treat them as their own child"

"Oh"

"So, would you like for me to adopt you"

"Of course… mami" smiled Raiden.

To here her calling me mami, made me so happy. It made Kori cry.

Ha, at least it's not a cliffhanger. So did you like my idea of Raven adopting Raiden? Well as they say all good things must come to an end and unfortunately so does my fic. Only one or two more chapters left. Well, please read and review and of course enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Okay I give up I don't want the rights to teen titans anymore

Hey don't give up here you go short midget girl

Really I can have the rights

Sike, you still can't have them

Wahhhhh

Author's Notes: let's see sorry for the late update. I wasn't going to update until Friday because I have state exams, which suck. Stupid exams, I'm all worn out and stuff.

Okay question: How old do you guys and or girls think I am? Really give it your best shot. I bet at least one of you could guess. Well I'll give you a hint clue thingy

Hint: the exam I'm taking is called the G.E.P.A. If you can guess what the G.E.P.A. is then you can guess how old I am. I've never been held back a grade either. And my birthday is July 17 and do not get the G.E.P.A. confused with the H.S.P.A.

Who ever can guess my age will get an idea of a fic written by me. Like you tell me the plot and I'll write the story.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

Peppertip: hmm I could have made Raven seem crazy but nah it's too diabolical. Thanks for the review. And your welcome but be warned you might get a cliff hanger this chapter

Dark girl: so do you mean you're happy because I paid attention to your review. Well I pay attention to all reviews. They're what keep me going. They're like my orange juice in the morning. They're the crack to a junkie. Sorry I just had to say that, but your reviews do make me extremely happy.

Tecna: I love your new fic. It's so great. Oh yes my intentions were to make you cry, but tears of happiness. Thanks I do believe that was a good chapter. But your story is way better. Thanks for the review it made me literally jump for joy. Giant cyber hugs and cookies.

Robinraven92: thanks I'm glad you think the story line is wonderful. And no you weren't being rude at all. I like when people point out little details. I'm somewhat of a perfectionist. Oh yeah I know I suck at punctuation, always have. But thanks for the review I really appreciate it.

Watergoddess08: I have learned by now men are ass holes. Oh the name I sort of made it but got it from Hack. Sign twilight of the bracelet. You know the girl whose name is Reina. I just added the den. Yes I know when I was typing the chapter I decided Raven would meet Raiden and adopt her. I'm glad you reacted so positively to it.

Frostflower: you have given me so many ideas I didn't even think of. I give you a giant cyber hug. If only I could make it real. And in this chapter you will see how Raven introduces Raiden to everyone. And yes Richard is an ass hole, and not the good kind either. Just playing I got that off a show called Drawn Together. So once again thanks for the ideas.

For The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 13: Should I Make This A Big Thing or Should It Stay A Little Thing

Raven's P.O.V.

I picked Raiden up and started walking. I wanted to ask her more questions, but I've known long enough that curiosity is what killed the cat. Kori followed after me.

By the time we got back to the castle Raiden was asleep. The guards let us pass easily. I went up to my room and put the sleeping Raiden on my bed. I told Kori to Watch her for a moment. I walked out of my room and down the halls to a room I haven't been in a long time. Before I turned the knob to go inside I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I looked at the nameplate on the door. It read NIGHTINGALE in big bold letters.

I entered the room. I had to get Raiden some clothes. I knew my mother didn't have the heart to throw any thing that belonged to Nightingale away. This meant her clothes were still intact. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. I was just about to walk out when I noticed a picture frame on a desk.

I picked it up. It was a picture of Nightingale and I. I was just born and it was the first time Nightingale held me. I took the picture with me. I closed the door. On the way back to my room and I ran in to one of the highly respected maids.

"Flora could you please make a bath ready"

"Of course Raven"

"You don't mind do you"?

"Of course not Raven it's what I'm here for"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome"

I walked back to my room. Kori was there stroking Raiden's hair. She stopped when she saw me.

"Okay Flora is making Raiden a bath and I just got some clothes for her"

"Raven where did you get them from"

"Nightingale"

"Oh"

I put the picture next to the rest of my pictures. I had some of Jinx, Argent, my parents, Kori, and of me. Kori looked at the picture and she cast her head down. I knew she was feeling remorse.

"Kori it's okay I've learned to forgive"

"Thank you Raven"

I heard a knock and the Flora's voice.

"Raven the bath is ready"

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome"

I gently shook Raiden awake.

"Raiden I'm going to give you a bath"

She just shook her head okay. She got up and Kori and I lead her to a bathroom. When we got there she undressed. She then got in the tub. I rolled up the sleeves to my shirt. I then lowered my self so I could scrub her. Kori followed my example. We gave her a bath and we washed her hair. I was shocked to see that her black hair had a purple sheen to it. If you looked hard enough you could see it. After we were done she dried herself off.

Raiden wrapped herself in a towel. We lead her back to my room where she changed.

We sat there for a while, until I broke the silence.

"So Raiden are you hungry"

"Yes mami"

"Raven it is eight so we should eat dinner"

"You're right Kori"

We all went to dinner. I introduced Raiden to my parents. My mother was ecstatic. My father was happy that I found some one who could be his grand daughter. We all ate dinner. My mother and father finished before Kori, Raiden and I. When Kori was done she excused herself and went to go get ready to go to sleep.

Raiden finished, and I just stopped because I wasn't hungry anymore. We went back to my room, where I brushed her hair. I wanted to know more about her.

"Raiden, do you mind if I ask you questions"

"NO, mami"

"Where are your parents"?

"I don't know, when I was three years old a woman I was staying with died so I didn't have nay where to go."

"So where were you for the rest of the time"

"I was on the streets and I guess it was for a year because I think today is my birthday"

When someone dies his or her soul is immediately reincarnated. Then they are born.

"Raiden what is your whole name?"

"My name is Raiden Night Jade, I don't think I have a last name"

I swallowed hard. She has to be my daughter. She even has the name and the birth date. She's the reincarnation of my child. She just has to be.

"Mami, I'm sleepy, can I go to sleep"

"Of course"

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night mami"

"Good night"

She climbed into my bed and instantly fell asleep. I was going to leave my room, when I heard her speak.

"I guess wishes do come true, I've finally found a mami, who loves me, happy birthday to me"

(Writing that part made me cry, really it did)

I smiled. It gave me joy to hear her speak those words.

I walked down to the library where I knew my father would be. I knew he wanted to talk to me. I opened the door to see in heavily engrossed in a book.

"Dad, you wanted to talk"

"Oh yes, Raven sit down"

"So, what did you want to talk about"?

"Raven you know what I wanted to talk about"

"Raiden right"

"Exactly, I'm happy she's here, but you do know you she's not Raiden Roth"

"Father yes she is"

"Raven, one day you're going to have to have a child of your own"

"You don't understand father she is my child, she's the reincarnation of her, every bit of information about her fits into place"

"Really Raven"

"Yes"

"Okay, but how are we to introduce her to Azarath"

"I don't know"

"We'll have a ball, invite Azarath, and your friends in the states, we must it's a very good day"

"I don't know I"

"Nonsense Raven we must, for she's Azarath's light, if you didn't notice, you were in a very bad funk, making Azarath in one too, I know Raiden's made you happier intern will make Azarath better."

"Okay Father, but when"

"In a month, it should give us time to prepare, and oh we must be on the look out the person who sent Tameran the death threat knows Kori is here"

"Okay I'll be on the look out"

"Goodnight Raven"

"Goodnight Father"

Over the next month I sent out invitations, and I was on the look out for any one suspicious. Kori is my friend and I promised Tameran I would protect her.

I watch Raiden wiggle around as her nanny is dressing her. I smile; it's something I'm doing a lot more often. I see Kori giggling at Raiden's attempt to get away.

Kori's P.O.V.

I see Raven smile. Seeing her smile makes me smile. She's truly happy. I can say there's only been a few times where she was truly happy. I know when she was little, when she found out she was pregnant and now. Raven's always in a better mood.

If Raven didn't notice, when she was in a funk so was Azarath. Now since Raiden's here her funk disappeared. I know Raiden has made Raven's parents happier. To put it simply Raiden's been a benefit to everyone including Azarath. I know it makes Raven happy when Raiden calls her mami. It makes me happy when she calls me auntie.

I giggle as I see Raiden try to escape her nanny. She must not really like dresses. Raiden's is one of a kind. She reads and writes. She likes dark colors, she wont go near pink, but will put on yellow. At least her dress is black. Raven finally tells Raiden to let her nanny dress her. Raiden pouts and sits down. This makes me giggle too. Thing's couldn't be any better. Yeah I miss Tameran but I know it's not safe.

For the past month I've been on the look out. I have to be careful. The person who threatens me knows I'm here. Let's just hope nothing bad happens tonight.

Raven's P.O.V.

I hear the clock strike eight. I look at Raiden and see she's dressed and ready to go. I look at Kori and signal for her to take Raiden's hand. We head for the ballroom.

As we go down the spiral staircase I hear the buzzing of Azarath's people and then some. When I reach the bottom I look out into the crowd and notice Jinx, Argent, Viktor, Karen, Gar, and Terra. I guess they saw me cause they all rushed over to me.

Each and every one of them gave me a hug. They gave Kori hugs too. Raiden was too shy so she stood behind my leg. Out in the distance I see my mother and father talking to some people and Nieve. I tell my friends I'll see them later. I walk over to where my parents are. Raiden didn't want to be left alone so she followed me.

Nieve instantly hugs me. She then looks at Raiden and hugs her too. Raiden not knowing exactly what to do hugs her back. I say hi to my parents and their guests.

"Hey Raiden could you stay here for a moment I have to go greet other people"

"Okay mami, besides I see some of my friends here"

"Good"

I walk off to see other. I walk up to them and greet them too. Every time I walk off to greet another group of people I think I see Richard. It must be my imagination. I see Bruce and decide to say hello to him too. Before I could go up to him I see Raiden next to me.

"Mami my friends got boring so here I am"

"Funny Raiden, besides come lets go meet one of you Grand dad's longest friends"

"Okay mami"

Bruce was talking to some one but stopped when he saw me coming his way. The other person's back was turned to me. Bruce stops his conversation and he walks up to me.

"Raven long time no see" He then hugs me.

"You too Bruce"

"OH and who might this be" He kneels down to Raiden's face.

"My name is Raiden"

"That's a lovely name"

"I know"

"Raven I didn't know you had a kid"

"Well, Bruce I didn't exactly have her, she's adopted, but when I was younger I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage and I strongly believe Raiden is her reincarnation"

"Wow Raven, and she looks so much like you"

Bruce then taps the man he was speaking on the shoulder. He turns around. And man oh man; the last person I expected to see was here. It was Richard.

"Raven meet my son Richard, Richard this is my god daughter Raven"

I was shocked. I didn't know Richard was my god brother. I felt like collapsing. I then felt Raiden tug on my dress I looked down.

"Well mami, you just can't stand there shake his hand"

I looked at Richard's face and he was as shocked as I was when I saw him.

"Well, I'll let you too introduce your selves, I have to go talk to your father"

"Okay"

We just stood there not talking to each other when Raiden jumped in.

"Mami you have to say something it's rude"

"Well, Richard you know me and I know you"

"Actually Raven I don't know you and how is she possible" He said pointing to Raiden.

"What do you mean you don't know me"?

"What I mean is that I didn't know you were queen"

"Oh you never bothered to ask," I said to with some hostility. I started to remember.

"You don't have to be so hostile, and who is she"

"She's my daughter, she's Raiden and she's your daughter too"

"Wait what that can't be, you had a miscarriage"

"Yeah that was your fault, but she the reincarnation"

"Please Raven you actually believe in that"

"Richard it's not only my belief but all of Azarath's"

I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I picked up Raiden and walked away, not caring if he had anything else to say.

Raiden's P.O.V.

My mami picked me up and walked away. I'm not sure if I heard her correctly but did she say that man was my father. He did look like me, but only a little bit.

Raven's P.O.V.

I heard the clock strike ten. I walked up to the stage. It was time for me to introduce Raiden with the rest of Azarath. Every one lowered their voices.

"Hello Azarath, I hope you've all been enjoying your selves so far. You are all here to meet my daughter Raiden. She is the little girl who stands besides me. I know most of you think how and when did I have a daughter. Well I have not been honest with you Azarath. When I was younger I was going to have a child but I had an accident, which lead to a miscarriage. I found Raiden on the streets and I've decided to adopt her. I believe that she's the reincarnation of my daughter. And I want you all to honor her"

Everyone clapped. Right when I was about to speak again I saw Kori and Richard talking. It didn't bother me, why should i be jealous. Then I saw something rustling in the bushes through the window. Kori was a few feet away from the window. Shit something's going to happen.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Right when the assassin was going to shoot I jumped and pushed Kori out of the way. Instead of her getting shot I did. The glass shattered and fell on me. Guards instantly came running. They caught the assassin. I lay on the ground. My breath is becoming shorter. I look up see the guards arresting Kari, Kori's sister. Then someone comes near me. I look up again to see Richard.

Why is it that every time something bad happens to me Richard is always right there? He bends down and grabs my hand. he brushes glass of my face. Then some people put me on a stretcher. That was everything I remembered till I blacked out.

Well, I updated. And oh yeah I think it's a good chapter so please read and review and o yeah can you guys guess how old I am. Remember hint clue thingies are up there.

Melissa out


	14. Chapter 14

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Lets just put it like this, my dream of owning the teen titans has been flushed down the toilet, my new dream is to own code Lyoko. Oohh look the rights, dreams really do come true!

Well, because I left all of you in anticipation, and because I was getting death threats. I decided to update sooner than I expected.

Okay to begin with:

My Challenge Type Thing: okay the only person who successfully figured out my age was, dun, dun, dun Tecna.

Would you guys and or girls believe that I'm only thirteen years old, turning fourteen on July 17? Tecna's guess was thirteen to fourteen years old.

Tecna, when you can, email me and tell me your plot. I'm going to write a fic for you. Also thanks for the email. They were so nice and guess what you get to learn more about Kari's arrest.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

Jelly: well here's your update

Raerob4ever: you get to find out in this chapter

Dark girl: no I'm not fifteen, but good guess though, but hey what the hell I'll write a fic for you too. So email me on your plot and other info on the fic.

XOsilentdreamsOx: Well, don't be discouraged here's your next chapter. And no she doesn't die. If she did then I could kiss this fic and my life good bye.

Peppertip: Thanks for playing How Old Am I game. But wow seventeen I'm not that old. But since you tried you get a fic too. So email me on the plot and stuff.

Koga's-biggest fan: Thanks for the support. And all reviews help me especially yours. I love the encouraging words. Thanks.

A Raven's last song: I was thinking about it but then it would ruin my plan. Buts thanks for contributing your idea.

Bb-and-raven-rock: okay your review means a lot too me. For one I didn't expect it from you. You absolutely despise robin and raven together. So yes I am taking this as a compliment.

For The Moment You've All Been Waiting For:

Chapter 14: Should I Forgive Her or Should I Brush Her Off

Kori's P.O.V.

I slam my hands down on the table and let an annoyed sigh escape. I was tired of playing games. Why wouldn't Kari answer my questions? Over the years I've become a nicer person and more patient.

"Okay Kari I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you try and kill me? I'm your sister for God's sake"

"Fine little sister I'll answer your question, but only because your voice is so annoying. Well let's see, for one I hate you, two I hate you and three I hate you"

"Why do you hate me so much? I've never caused you any harm."

"You ruined my life. You were mom and dad's favorite. They always paid attention to you. It wasn't fair. Father loved you so much. They would completely ignore me; brush me aside. Do you not know how horrible that felt. To not have anyone pay attention to you, even on your birthday. To have them always say 'why didn't you turn out like Kori' they're not supposed to say that to me, they were supposed to say it to you. Those words hurt me. I was always the first one to be suspicious of. What is it about me? Is it my black hair? It's not my fault father had black hair. Did he despise me because I looked like him? And when I turned into a teenager they hated me for being so rebellious. They should have expected it, if they never paid attention. I've always wanted to be ruler. And when I finally got what I wanted you took it away from me. I hate you so much"

I wanted to hug her, pat her back, anything to make her feel better. I knew better though, she might try and attack me.

"Kari, I never knew of this. I am sorry. Please do not think I did it on purpose. I am not a bad person. I'm not evil"

"Oh so my dear sister isn't evil. Yeah right. You're the evilest person I know. After all didn't you intentionally kill Nightingale? Oh wait oops I forgot you don't want to be reminded of that"

I wanted to cry so badly. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know she would die. I thought she would sprout wings and say 'Ha Ha Kori'. Kari was already proven guilty of attempted murder and of assault (I think it's assault)

"Guards please take her away"

Kari tried to escape the guard's grasp. She failed though.

"I will never forgive you sister dear. I'll always hate you, always"

The guards started to take her out of the cell, but before they were gone she whispered something.

"Remember your Raven's sister's keeper, you can't forget, you killed her, you Kori Anders killed Nightingale Roth Trigon," She said it all with a sick smile.

I turned around not wanting to see her face. I didn't have to see her any more. She was given the death penalty. She would die by an electric chair.

Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. Where am I was my first thought. I try to sit up but feel a rush of pain to my abdomen. I then remember. I took a bullet for Kori.

I look around the room some more. The walls were white and there were pictures on the walls. I notice a couch in the corner. I set my eyes on the couch and notice a bundle on it. I get up ignoring the pain. When I get to the couch I pull the blanket off and notice Raiden sleeping. She had a half eaten cookie in her hand. I notice her shoulder. It had a bandage on it.

I see a doctor pass by. He had to do a rewind before he noticed I was up. He came in the room.

"Raven you should be in bed" not feeling up to arguing I climb in to the bed.

"Okay Raven, you know what happened right"

"Yeah, I took a bullet" I answered dully.

"Well, from our stats you're recovering quickly"

"Well, that's good"

"It's amazing, especially for a person who took a bullet to the chest and for a person who needed a blood transfusion twice"

"Wow, wait who gave me the blood?"

"Well, you're parents couldn't give it to you because they needed it more than you did. None of your friends had your blood type. The only person we didn't check was Raiden your adopted daughter. She matched your blood type perfectly and according to your DNA you're her biological mother, Miss Roth"

"Wait say what"

"You are Raiden's real mother, not only adoptive mother, well according to your DNA"

I knew I had a face of pure shock. It made no sense. Of course I knew Raiden was the reincarnation, but I didn't expect for to actually, be my daughter.

"I'm a mother, I have a child," I whispered to no one.

"Well, I'm going to leave you alone, by the way you can go home today. Your cousin Jinx will be here to pick you up"

"Thank you, Doctor"

"No problem"

The doctor had left and I saw something move from the corner of my eye. Raiden was waking up. When she was fully up she looked my way and saw I was up. She ran my way. You could easily tell she was excited.

"Mami, you're up"

"Hey Raiden"

"Mami you had me worried, after you got shot every one started screaming and running around like chickens who got their heads cut off"

"Funny Raiden"

"Oh mami look I gave you blood," she said while pointing to her band-aid.

"I know you did baby"

"I don't know why every one is afraid of shots, they don't even hurt"

For the rest of the time we talked. She usually wasn't this out spoken. She was always quiet. She would either be reading or watching TV. While she talked I changed my clothes. I had on a hospital nightgown. Now I'm in jeans and a hooded zip up sweater.

We heard a knock at the door. We turned our heads to see Jinx.

"Hey Jinx"

"Hey Aiden and little angel"

"Hey auntie Jinx"

"So are you two ready to go"

"Yeah we're ready"

We took the elevator to the first floor. I signed my self out.

We got in the car.

"You know Raven some one still loves you"

"What Jinx"

"I'm talking about Richard"

"Yeah right he practically hates me," I said stifling a yawn.

"Is that so, he's been staying at the castle and he said he would give you his blood if you needed it, he even visited you everyday. Now Raven, tell me he doesn't love you"

"Easy he doesn't love me, he's confused"

"Someone's in denial"

"What"

"I said you're swimming in a river and its called denial and guess what you're drowning"

'Yeah, what ever, but did you know that according to my DNA and Raiden's, I'm actually her biological mother"

"Oh yeah you should have seen every one's faces, especially Richard's man it was priceless it was a mixture of shock and happy"

"Right Jinx"

Then Raiden cut in.

"Mami when you were sleeping a man with black hair was playing with me, and the other night I heard you talking with him, is he my dad"

I didn't know what to tell her.

"Um I yeah uh no " I was having trouble on what to tell her, that is until Jinx cut in.

"What your mom is trying to say, yeah he is your dad"

"Jinx!" I shouted.

"What, it's the damn truth"

The rest of the way home we didn't talk. An hour later we were al in the castle about to go to dinner. That means I would have to see Richard. Every one walked into dinner. I saw Kori was still here. I saw Richard too. Before I was going to sit down Kori wanted to talk to me. So she pulled me inside a hallway.

"Raven I cant thank you enough"

"For what"

"Raven you took a bullet for me, I would have been in the hospital for you, Raven you are my sworn sister. You are always welcome in Tameran"

"Thank you Kori" I then hugged her. It would usually be Kori hugging me. I guess I must have caught her by surprise because she jumped.

"Raven I am leaving tonight, and I would just like to say I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to you, and I try to ignore this and I try to forget, but I am your sister's keeper. Raven I know you cannot truly forgive me for what I did, but I'm happy that you are trying. Now I know that her soul can truly rest in peace."

"Kori don't think about it anymore, although I can never truly forgive you, I'm trying and Kori you've been Nightingale for me. To me you are she"

"Raven no one can replace her, she was too heavenly, too perfect"

"Kori no one is ever perfect, and yes you're right no one can replace her, but for a long time now I've seen you as my big sister and Kori no more discussing I want to eat, there was no way in hell I was going to eat hospital food"

Kori and I had a good laugh out of this. We walked into the dining room. Kori took a seat. I looked around and saw the only seat left was right next to Richard. I had no other options so I sat next to him. He smiled as I sat down. I now think of what Jinx said to me earlier. Does he still love me? Has he learned to accept the truth? The dining room was buzzing. I didn't say anything. During the dinner I feel Richard hold my hand. He would then caress my hand with his thumb. I wanted to pull away but every time I did he would just take me hand again.

I couldn't take any more of this. I excused my self. I told every one I was tired. Raiden excused her self too. She followed me up to my room.

"Mami, are you going to sleep?"

"Not yet baby I have to take a shower"

"Okay mami, I hope you feel better,"

"You too may Azar be with you" I then gave her a kiss on her fore head. She then headed towards her room.

I grabbed my robe. I walked down to the bathroom. I made sure I locked the door. I undressed. I looked at my abdomen. I saw the scar the bullet left. You could no longer see the scar from the removal of my child. I'd just have to wait until my scar healed. Like they say ' All scars will heal, they just take time.' There will always be a small scar; it will be there to remind me that the past is real, that I tore my heart open just to feel. (Those were some lyrics to Papa Roach's Scars)

I got in the shower. The water ran down my back. It relieved all stress that I had. I was there for ten minutes until I decided my skin was wrinkly enough. I got out and brushed my hair. I then put my robe on. While come out I bumped into some one. I waited for the impact of me hitting the floor, but it never came. Instead I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist. I open my eyes. I look up to see Richard.

I see Richard's handsome face. But his eyes were what caught my attention. He had sapphire eyes, which held so much love. I didn't notice I started to lean. I didn't even notice that he started to lean in too. I felt like time had stopped. Before I knew it his soft lips were upon mine.

So there, that was chapter 14. I hope you guys and or girls liked it. So the people who I'm writing a fic for remember email me, and tell me the plot and all that jazz. Oh yeah remember to review.

Melissa out-


	15. Chapter 15

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Disclaimer: Yes, yes we all know I don't own the teen titans.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait guys and or girls. I was busy and all. I also was writing we'll Always Remember Her. I'm, glad most of you guys and or girls loved it. I have to give an apology though. Also this chapter is going to be short. Also it's the last. All good things must come to end my good friends.

Apology To Pepper Tip:

Hey dude I'm so sorry for the mishap. I hope I didn't insult you in anyway. I just assumed with a name like Peppertip you'd be a girl. I'm not calling the name girl or anything. I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me.

Okay I would I like to give thanks to those who reviewed my latest fic.

Thanks:

Cherished18

Ravenslair

Althea Miakoda

Raerob4ever

XOsilentdreamsOx

Tecna

Lady of sorrow

Notcreativeenoughtomakeone

Peppertip

Also I would like to thank Abc, who filled me in a little bit more on pregnancy. Thanks for pointing those things out to me.

Now that I've gotten that fic out of they way it's time for should I stay or should I go.

I had a real good turn out in reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys and or girls liked it so much.

Thanks To Those Who Reviewed:

Frostflower

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAth...

Koga's-biggest fan

Moonprincess135531

Ravenrogue19: Cool I'm two days older than you

Lunafan

Koga's-biggest fan

Tecna

Raerob4ever

Peppertip

Writer Who Writes

Watergoddess08

XOsilentdreamsOx

Thanks you guys and or girls. Don't worry Tecna your fic should be coming soon. Also because I love you guys I have a joke for you.

Joke:

One time my brother, his friend and I went to the library. My brother and his friend were acting all crazy. They were talking loud and hitting each other. The librarian kicked us out. Before she kicked us out my brother said.

"I don't need this place, I'll make my own library with black jack and hookers, wait just forget the library part"

So now every time he gets kicked out of somewhere he says this. I think he got it form Futurama.

Okay I hoped you guys like the joke.

On With The Show

Chapter 15: Should I Love You or Should I Hate You

Raven's P.O.V.

I sit here in my room. For the past two days I haven't left it. It's my sanctuary. It's keeping me safe from the out side world.

Right after I Richard and I kissed we fell. I ended up pinned down under him. I only had a robe on. And being this close to him made me blush. A red hue appeared on my cheeks. I usually never blushed.

"Never seen you blush before Jade"

"There's a first time for everything" I reply coolly.

I get up and instantly make up some lame excuse. I walk away to be instantaneously pulled back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get sleep"

"No you're not, you just don't want to face me"

"Why wouldn't I want to face you Richard?" I say hotly, while brushing back my wet hair. Though it was useless to do that since it just came right back down.

"Because Raven, you love me and you're afraid of it," Richard said while gently brushing back the lock of hair that refuses to stay there.

"I'm not afraid of love and I don't love you, so please let me go so I can retire to my room"

"Fine Raven" Richard let me go.

I down the hallway. When I turned the corner I broke. I didn't want to talk to him.

I've been cooped up in my room ever since. The only thing I've been able to think about was Richard's kiss. It was so soft and gentle, almost as if it wasn't there. I had to constantly pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I had always wanted to kiss Richard again, even if he did what he did. This got me thinking. I've been selfish. All this time I've been only thinking about my self.

I didn't see where Richard was coming from. I didn't think about how he felt. Not once did I stop to think about how Richard felt, about when he found out I was Raven or when he killed his own child. I made myself to be the victim. That's something I always hated doing. Oh man I'm such a freaking hypocrite.

Now I couldn't face him. He just basically forgave me and told me he loved me. I just played him like he wasn't important. He must hate me again. I'm such a bitch. I grab the book on my nightstand and whack my self in the head with it.

Next I hear a knocking at my door. I hope it wasn't Richard.

"Come in" I say rather loudly.

Raiden comes skipping in. She has a book and her newly found Teddy Bear named Jense. (You pronounce it Jen-ci)

"Mami can you read to me?"

"Sure, but why I thought you could read yourself"

"Well I can but now since my daddy started reading me stories I like it better for someone to read to me. And since daddy isn't here I want you to read to me"

"Okay angel"

Raiden climbed into my bed. I got comfortable and so did she. I look at the cover before opening the book. It was a fairy tale. I started to read to her before she soon fell asleep. For my own benefit I read the rest of the story.

The story was about two stubborn people, one girl, one boy who wouldn't admit they're feelings for each other (sound familiar). They went through lots of trials and blah, blah, blah. It's a basic love story. I look down at Raiden. I see some black hair in her face. I push it behind her ear. She then starts to mumble.

"Mami I want a daddy"

I look down to her again. Was she really sleeping or was she trying to tell me something. I didn't want to know. I picked her up and walked to her room. I opened up her door. Her room was a little messy with books strewn here and about. I lay her down on her bed then whisper to her.

"I wish I could give you a daddy angel, but I'm afraid."

I kiss her fore head and walk out of the room. After I close the door. I turn around to only bump into someone. I fall on my ass.

"Ow gawd damn, I wish people wouldn't sneak up behind me, shit"

I look up to see whom I was talking to. As soon as I look up my eyes lock on to Richard's. I wanted to tear my eyes away from his, but I couldn't. He holds out his hands to help me up. I gladly take it. I start to rub my butt from the impact.

"Wow Raven didn't mean to make you fall on your

ass"

"Right, now it hurts"

"Do you want me to rub it?" Richard says with a sexy smirk.

"No you pervert," I say as I blush a light pink.

"Come on Rae you no you want me too besides, I've already touched every square inch of your body"

"I hate you Richard"

"Ow you know you lowered my self esteem"

"I don't care"

I then start to walk away. But just like before he grabs my arm.

"Come on Rae talk to me" I look up to his eyes. They were pleading.

"Fine but not here Raiden's sleeping"

"Okay" Richard says following me my room.

(Okay people the moment you've all been waiting for)

I walk into my room and close the door behind Richard.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know very well"

"I do but you start"

"Okay Raven, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what"

"For what I did, I should have never did it and I should have never hit a girl"

"Okay Richard, I forgive you but do you love me"

"No I don't love you"

I stare at him. I knew my mouth was wide open.

"Wait so you've been lea…"

Richard stops me by kissing me.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm in love with you. I've always been, even when I used to pick on you. I was in love with you. You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love"

"Wait so you've always been in love with me, what about Kori"

"Don't get me wrong I did love Kori, but I grew to realize it was more of a brotherly love"

"Oh"

"So I sit here waiting for Raven to tell me the same"

I don't say anything.

"Raven! Say something. I know you love me, but you're afraid"

"I'm not afraid"

"Yes you are"

"Fine damn it I'm afraid. I'm afraid of love. I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid that you're going to hurt me again. I'm afraid that the next time you hurt me I'll break all the way."

"Raven you don't have to be afraid of love. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me. I wont hurt you any more"

"All the other times we've argued, you said you wouldn't hurt me, but you still did"

"Raven, Jade, what ever you want to be called, I want to start over. This, time no fights. No secrets. No secret identities. Raven I wont hurt you any more"

I had started to cry. He really wanted to start over.

"You wont hurt me"

"No Raven I wont" Richard said as he wiped away my tears.

"I'm in love with you Richard"

"And I the same with you Raven"

Richard gave me a kiss with so much passion. We fell back on my bed. We just laid there I in his arms.

I can finally admit it. I'm in love with Richard Grayson.

The End

So I'm done. The fic is over. I know the ending is so crappy. But please review. And don't be sad I'll be back and better than ever. You just wait I'll have a better fic.


End file.
